


Why aren't you scared of me?

by AssassinsAndAngels



Series: Drow's envy [1]
Category: Forgotten Realms, The Legend of Drizzt Series - R. A. Salvatore
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23249899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinsAndAngels/pseuds/AssassinsAndAngels
Summary: Jarlaxle and Artemis are finally content in Waterdeep. The do what they do best, kill and steal. Until a one of Waterdeep's best kept secrets comes out into the open, and our beloved antiheroes are forced to become the heroes.
Relationships: Jarlaxle Baenre & Artemis Entreri, Jarlaxle Baenre/Artemis Entreri
Series: Drow's envy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671661
Comments: 18
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

Jarlaxle hummed quietly to himself as he padded quietly through the forest. He had one of his many magical daggers in his hand, as he kept note of the goblin band he was pursuing. A rustle in the brush told him exactly where they were. He wasn’t worried though, he knew they would be taken care of. Not far behind, his partner was perched on a cliff, scouting out just how screwed Jarlaxle was.

Soon there were five goblins around him, grinning wickedly. His dagger was impaled in one of the creature’s arms, and his sword lay forgotten on the ground ten feet away. The goblins inched closer, all of them chanting in their rough tongue. Jarlaxle risked a look to his left, where he knew his partner was now ducked behind a bush, waiting for the right moment to intervene.

“All right, you’ve got me!” Jarlaxle exclaimed, feigning a look of surprise. He slowly put his hands up in an attempt to look as non-threatening as possible. The goblins looked taken aback, and slowly began inching towards him. The biggest one, presumably the leader barked at a smaller one and it scurried up to him. He let it put its claws on his arm before he exploded into action, drawing another dagger and twisting the wretched thing’s arm. His partner shot out of the brush, taking two of the things down almost immediately.

Jarlaxle rushed towards the big one, jumping over onto its back. He slit its throat before it even realized what happened. He looked back and there was a pile at his partner’s feet. He smiled and pulled a jewel out of the leader’s pocket. Mission accomplished.

“Did you have to use all the theatrics?” His companion's gravelly voice never failed to bring a bubble of excitement to Jarlaxle, even if he could never show it. After the disaster with the Crystal Shard, his partner had refused to trust him as much as he used to. Jarlaxle would never admit it, but he missed his partner’s smiles, however short they always seemed to be.

“What’s life without a little excitement?” He replied quickly. “It's good to throw a little surprise in the mix every once in a while. Jarlaxle smiled as he watched his companions slender form weave through the pile of bodies. He picked up a few golden coins, then motioned for Jarlaxle to follow him back to the trail. They reached the clearing where their horses were tied up, and took off for Waterdeep.

Jarlaxle chattered throughout the whole ride, about their employers latest lover, and about what other employer’s he had found. They arrived back at their room in the inn, and Jarlaxle didn’t hesitate to shed his bloodstained shirt.

“Artemis. You have to clean yourself after a fight. Who knows where that blood has been!” Entreri scowled at him, before reluctantly shrugging the garment off over his head. “We had best get this to Aeravin quickly. We don’t want him to throw a temper tantrum.” Entreri chuckled at that.

“If he throws just one more, I think I might just have to put him out of his misery.” They both laughed at that. The young lord of Waterdeep was small, but had his whole staff wrapped around his finger. All of Waterdeep loathed him, but were too scared to do anything about it. Jarlaxle snuck a look at Entreri. No smile. It made him sad, that Entreri was so cut off from the world that even a small smile was difficult to procure. And he wasn’t talking about the fake ones. Those were all over when talking to their employer. Aeravin was quick to threaten anyone who wasn’t happy to be in his presence. 

“Well you might just get your chance tonight,” Jarlaxle muttered as he picked up a small envelope. It had the seal of Agrivar on it. He heard Entreri approach him from behind, frowning at the small piece of parchment. “Why would Kyriani Agrivar be contacting us?” He speculated. He tore open the seal, skimming the letter.

“A ball?” Entreri snorted, a scowl on his face. Jarlaxle knew he had no love for the noble life, he thought they were for the snobbish rich. Of course, he wasn’t wrong. Jarlaxle, however, was eager to jump on an opportunity to get dirt on all of the lords. “It says here it is for the masked lords, and our presence is requested.” A _masked lord_. This finalized Jarlaxle’s decision.

“We have to go.” Jarlaxle almost laughed at the way Artemis expectedly whirled around, looking like he wanted to pull out his dagger. “This could be good for us, my Abbil. If we have caught the attention of a masked lord, then we are on our way to some more money.” Entreri snorted. 

“Or it is a trap, and we will be dead by the end of the evening.” Entreri sighed. Jarlaxle knew from the look in his eyes that the battle was won, however. Entreri knew that this was the way to climbing the political ladder. They had not the influence they had in Calimport, and no Bregan D’Aerthe to back them. This was necessary to ensure that they were needed along the streets of Waterdeep.

“We shall discuss this further later. For now, however, our lovely employer will surely grow tired of waiting for us. We had best get on our way. Entreri sighed, before pulling on a clean shirt and following Jarlaxle out the door, making sure to reset all of their traps.

They walked along the streets, up to Aeravin Cassalanter’s giant home. The guards nodded to them as they entered. A boy of about sixteen sat upon a chair resembling a throne. 

“Ah good. Jarlaxle and Entreri. You have the jewel?” Aeravin wasted no time with pleasantries. Jarlaxle tipped his wide brimmed hat before procuring the item from his belt.

“As long as Cassalanter has the promised money.” Jarlaxle smirked. He saw Entreri wince out of the corner of his eye, not addressing his lordship with the proper terms was enough to get you thrown in a dungeon around here.

Cassalanter narrowed his eyes. “I would watch how you address a lord of Waterdeep, sellsword.” Jarlaxle tipped his hat again.

“Of course your lordship. I was merely inquiring to the question of the payment offered. I remember 2’000 golden coins for the jewel and for the effort we went to get it?” Jarlaxle smiled. He knew they would be lucky to get out of there with half of that. To his surprise, however, Cassalanter merely pulled a large bag out from behind his throne. Jarlaxle tossed him the jewel, and he and Artemis each grabbed a side of the bag. “Thank you, your lordship.” Jarlaxle said.

“I expect less negotiation from here on out.” Cassalanter snarled. It was true, he did tend to argue with the young boy. It typically ended in his benefit, however, and he was sure that this was not the only thing Cassalanter would want from him eventually. When they were out on the lawn, they heaved the bag into Jarlaxle’s bag of holding and began the walk back to their room silently.

When they got back in, Entreri immediately dropped onto his bed. Jarlaxle chuckled and shook his head. The assassin hadn’t been getting nearly enough sleep recently, and while he didn’t want to say anything until necessary, he wanted what was best for his companion.

“Jarlaxle?” Entreri’s rough voice came from behind his mountain of pillows and blankets. Jarlaxle fought to keep a straight face as Entreri’s head popped up from behind them.

“Yes, Abbil?” Jarlaxle smiled at him widely.

“Why do you let your guard down with me? I thought drow didn’t trust anyone.” Jarlaxle paused for a moment. He had never really stopped to think about it. It was true, of course. Drow rarely had true trust, only alliances that could be broken at any given moment by one small move. However, with Entreri, it was somewhat different. Of course, it helped that he was a human. The reputation of his kin didn’t help among surface dwellers, and it didn’t help among other drow.

But it was more than that, wasn’t it? Of course, he didn’t trust him completely. There wasn’t any time for that. A simple falling out could lead to your destruction if one knew all of your secrets. However, Jarlaxle realized, his guard was down with Entreri. Maybe because he knew he could hold his own? Or because they had shared some of their worst experiences together.

“Well Abbil, I think perhaps it is your charming personality.” Jarlaxle easily dodged the dagger thrown at him. It stuck into the wall behind him, and he rolled his eyes as he approached Entreri’s bed. “Really? We’re throwing daggers now?”

“I want a real answer. I don’t trust you, as much as I know you want me to. Why did trust come so easily from you to me” Jarlaxle wasn’t expecting him to put it so bluntly. He felt a stab of pain in his heart, but he pushed it down.

“Well. I suppose because we have shared some of the worst experiences together. Even in Menzoberranzan, I kept out of trouble. Here, trouble seems to find me. Partially because of my race, and partially because of the work I pursue. You have yet to betray me. However, you have made one mistake. You do not have my complete trust. While I do let my guard down, I will not let it down completely.” He walked back over to his own bed. 

“Oh,” Was Entreri’s only response. Jarlaxle shed his shirt and climbed into the bed. He rolled over, blowing out the candle. He closed his eyes and sank into reverie, hoping only that his human companion would also find rest.


	2. Chapter 2

“We still need to get new clothes for the ball.” Jarlaxle panted. They were sparing in a clearing just outside of the city. Jarlaxle was relieved of most of his magical weapons, and was only sporting his dagger and sword. Entreri also only had his sword and his trademark dagger. Jarlaxle swept his sword towards his partner’s legs, only to abruptly switch directions and bring his dagger high. Entreri countered this with a well placed elbow, knocking his dagger hand off course and a small step back. 

“I don’t need new clothes.” Entreri snarled at him as he took a swipe at Jarlaxle. He easily parried it. 

“Yes you do. You think anything we own currently will be enough to impress a masked lord? Not to mention the fact that it’s a masquerade. We can’t just show up in slacks and a random shirt. 

“That doesn’t mean we have to buy new clothes.”

“Abbil. We don’t have anything good enough. WIth the extra thousand from Cassalanter we can get some nice stuff. Lets treat ourselves, yeah?

“No.” Entreri glared at him before coming at him harder than he had before. Jarlaxle barely parried in time. 

“I’m not asking.” Jarlaxle turned around and grabbed his belt and eyepatch. “Come on. We have places to be. Jarlaxle could practically hear the eye roll he was receiving from behind him. They walked into a small shop a few streets from their home. A young gnome was sitting behind a counter. 

“Welcome to Cahline’s wardrobe. What can I get for you two handsome lads?” Jarlaxle didn’t miss the way she eyed Artemis, or the way she did a double take at Jarlaxle. 

“We need new suits. We are attending a masquerade in a week and must be prepared.” Jaraxle pushed in front of Entreri. The gnome scurried behind the counter, before laying out what seemed to be hundreds of fabrics. They spent most of the afternoon picking colors, Jarlaxle taking the longest.

Entreri decided on a simple black suit, with a black and gold mask. It was simple, yet elegant. Jarlaxle had chosen a red and black suit with a matching mask, rubies embedded in the mask. They thanked the small gnome and promised to be back in three days with payment and to pick up the suits. 

:Was that so bad?’ Jarlaxle turned to Entreri. Entreri just sighed before shrugging. That was as close to an agreement that Jarlaxle was going to get. “Abbil. When will you just accept that I am right about most things?” Entreri chose to ignore him. 

“After this ball, I want to go out of the city. We should take some time and go adventuring like we used to.” Entreri said suddenly. Jarlaxle was a little bit taken aback. 

“We?’ Jarlaxle inquired. Entreri scowled at him and turned away.

“It is more practical to travel with a partner who can be just as helpful in battle as to having someone to converse with. It is much more convenient.” Entreri couldn’t hide the crack in his voice. 

“Why Abbil, are you saying you enjoy my company? And conversing with me?” Jarlaxle chuckled at him.

“Of course not- you know what nevermind. You just stay here and play your games.”

“Relax, Abbil, I was just joking. Of course I’ll come with you. We can converse and battle together as much as you want!” Entreri responded by throwing a pillow at him. Jarlaxle laughed and went over to the washbasin. He took off his shirt and got a cloth, wetting it before dragging it along the exposed skin.   
“Why do you do that each night? If only to get dirty again the next day?” Artemis inquired. Jarlaxle sighed, turning around. He didn’t miss the way Entreri’s eyes lingered on his chest for a moment longer than necessary before moving up to his face.

“Is it a crime not to want to smell like pig shit all of the time?” He laughed, and Entreri’s cheeks turned pink.

“Are you telling me I smell?” 

“Of course not. I’m just saying that I prefer to go to bed feeling cleaner. Though it would be preferable to go to the bathhouse more than once a week.” Jarlaxle chuckled as Entreri grunted. “Come with me. We have much to do in preparation for this ball, and night is the best time to do it.” Jarlaxle threw on a black cloak and walked back out of the room. He knew Artemis would follow. 

“Why do we need to do this errand?” Entreri sighed as he caught up to him. “Where are we even going?” 

“We are going to the Agrivar mansion. They have something I want, and something I know an old face wants.” Jarlaxle motioned for Entreri to follow him down a darker alleyway. He didn’t miss the momentary look of surprise that passed over Entreri’s gaunt features. 

“Kimmuriel?” Entreri asked.

“The one and only. While Bregan D’Aerthe is still primarily in Calimport and Luksan, they are retreating back to Menzoberranzan. When I return to them, I will need some level of value to not be killed by him immediately. While he is not malicious for a drow, henwon’t want his power threatened, and I have reason to believe most of the band will wish for my return to power when I return.” Jarlaxle tipped his hat to a young girl walking by. Her eyes widened at the sight of him and she quickly scurried away. 

“When you return?” Entreri asked ridiculously.

“My dear Abbil, I have many centuries left in life. As a human, you have mere decades left, though I admit for a man of your age you do look rather well. When you are gone I have nothing left for me up here, and I will need to go and fix whatever war is happening in Menzoberranzan in my absence.” He didn’t miss the way Entreri looked pointedly away at the mention of his age. 

“Not decades.” Entreri muttered. Jarlaxle stopped walking and turned around. Entreri looked as if he was trapped against a wall, and he looked away. He held up his sword, the one and only Charon's Claw. Jarlaxle tilted his hand, before a wave of understanding hit him. 

“The sword is killing you.” He wasn’t sure how to react.

“The opposite, actually. Before my possession of the sword, I could feel myself growing older. My reflexes, while still way above average, were getting worse. I had a pain in my hip all of the time. That is slowly going away. It seems to be putting me back to my prime.” Entreri sighed and looked back at Jarlaxle. “You may have to suffer my presence for much longer than you think you will.” Jarlaxle wasn’t sure how to react. 

“Well my Abbil, I can say that it won’t be suffering. I happen to quite enjoy your company. As for the matter of your age, at least I don’t have to worry about taking care of an old man in a few years!” Jarlaxle laughed as Entreri swatted him on his head with the back of his hand. Jarlaxle chuckled before turning and continuing the trek to the Agrivar mansion.

When they arrived, they switched to the Drow hand code. While not fluent, Entreri knew most of it, and therefore it made for a good use of communication when they were required to be silent. On nights like tonight. 

_ What the hell are we even looking for?  _ Entreri signed. Jarlaxle shook his head. He would know it when he saw it. Besides, he loved to mess with his partner. 

They quickly climbed over the wall surrounding the large Estate. The Agrivar mansion was the largest in Waterdeep, the envy of all. Kyriani Agrivar was a greedy man, and was not loved by any. The home was always being robbed by something or another. Tonight was no different, save the fact that it was only being scouted. 

Jarlaxle motioned for Entreri to follow him. The padded quietly across the yard. There were guards stationed every hundred yards along the house. Jarlaxle jumped up into the trees above them. There were enough trees that he was sure that he could quietly enough get to the window of the second floor. 

He could hear Entreri following him, so he began forward. They twisted and climbed through the branches until the reached a window. Entreri pushed it open, and they carefully climbed inside. 

The mansion was a large one, with statues along the walls, and high ceilings. Jarlaxle and Entreri each went one way down the hall. Jarlaxle came across a large room, filled with jewelry. They looked to be out on display. He assumed it was for the ball later that week. Agrivar never missed a chance to show off. 

Jarlazle knew to take one would be pointless. The mansion would know by the next day, and he was sure there were ways that the man would track the theft back to him and Entreri. Jarlaxle continued on, going through numerous rooms before he found what he was looking for. It was a small room, with paintings around it. In the center of the room there was a small dagger.

It had sapphires and rubies embedded in the bottom of the hilt, and emeralds and diamonds along the shaft. It was solid silver along the rest of the hilt, with an obsidian blade. Obsidian, he knew, that came from a place darker than Menzoberranzan. He had first come across the blade 300 years prior, in Matron Baenre’s home. It was stolen by the Obladora family, and Kimmuriel brought it with him to Calimport a decade ago, when Jarlaxle first began sending scouts to the surface. 

It was stolen then, by an unknown guild. Through a book found in Dwhavel’s library, he found out it was sold to the Agrivar family. The blade was rumored to have powers that the drow did not understand. Jarlaxle wished to understand these powers, and use them. He inspected the casing around the blade carefully. It was thin glass, but he knew it would be enchanted. To touch it would be to alert Agrivar who he was and that he was there. 

The door suddenly swung open. Entreri stood there, drenched in blood. It only took Jarlaxle a moment to realize that it wasn’t his blood, and less than a beat to realize that they needed to get out of there. He nodded to Entreri and they shot out towards the window. They crashed through it and tumbled down from the second story. He hit the ground in a roll and shot up before the guards realized what was happening. 

He conjured up a globe of darkness and set it around him and Entreri before grabbing him and pulling him towards the wall. They broke out of the darkness and jumped the wall, Jarlaxle using his powers once again to levitate himself. He grabbed onto Entreri and pulled him up with him. They reached the top and jumped down just as the globe expired. They ran down the streets, avoiding the main roads. They slowed just as they reached the street their room was on. They split up, each walking down a different side street.

This was not uncommon for them, for any guards that would make it all this way to follow them would be looking for a pair, not one lone person if they had indeed been soon. It was not long after that they were both in their room, and Jarlaxle knew he would have to face a furious Artemis Entreri. 

“What the hell was that?” Entreri rounded on him as soon as he got in the door. It was obvious that he would be mad, Jarlaxle expected him to yell, but the quiet disappointing tone was worse than if Entreri had told him to leave.

“We went for the dagger, we got when we went for. I now know where the dagger is and its defenses. And soon I will know how to counter those defenses.” Jarlaxle at least had the decency to be ashamed. 

“And why could you not have gone alone, or at least explained to me what your intentions were? Rather than lead me blindly? You wish for me to trust you, yet you pull stuff like this all the time! Is it really so hard to let me know what we are doing ahead of time?” Entreri looked genuinely hurt. Jarlaxle felt another twinge of pain in his heart. Those seemed to be becoming a common occurance the more time he spent with his companion. 

“Im sorry,” he began quietly. “I did not mean to betray your trust, my Abbil.” Entreri looked surprised to hear an apology rather than an argument. Jarlaxle sat down on his bed. “We will go to the bathhouse tomorrow evening. We must be clean before the ball. ‘Tis only 2 nights away. I shall go and pick up our suits as well.” Entreri merely grunted in response. 

Jarlaxle sighed and leaned back. These next few days were going to be hell.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the love on the last chapter! I have so many ideas for where I want this to go!


	3. Chapter 3

Jarlaxle sighed. The small gnome wouldn’t stop eyeing Entreri. He couldn’t quite place why it was bothering him so much. He had no reason to be jealous. He did a double take as he realized the thought. He wasn’t _jealous._ The idea was ridiculous!  
However, he did have to admit that Entreri’s suit did look rather nice on him... He dismissed the thought sooner than it had come. He could not think about his partner like that. Entreri would skin him alive if he knew what he was thinking at that moment. The gnome suddenly laughed way too hard at something Entreri said, and Jarlaxle fought the urge to gag. 

“I don’t know, Jarlaxle. This is… a lot.” Artemis was fidgeting in front of the full length mirror. Jarlaxle chuckled before moving in closer, tugging on the fabric in front before buttoning it up for him. 

“I think it suits you quite nicely. Who would have thought that a man such as yourself could clean up this nicely!” Artemis shot him a glare. 

“It does suit him, doesn’t it!” The gnome pushed between Jarlaxle and Artemis to fidget with the hem. Jarlaxle made eye contact with Entreri and they both rolled their eyes. Jarlaxle had to cough to hide his laughter, it seemed that they both thought the gnome’s antics preposterous. 

When Jarlaxle was fitted, albeit more roughly than his companion, they got ready to pay. The gnome wrote something on a slip of paper before handing it to Entreri and scurrying into what he assumed was a back room. Entreri, without even looking at what he said, dropped the paper on the ground outside the shop. 

“Poor girl. Didn’t know what she was getting herself into.” Jarlaxle remarked as they began the walk to the bathhouse. Artemis just gave a forced chuckle, before making an attempt to take the turn back to the inn they were staying at. Jarlaxle, expecting this, quickly grabbed the collar of his shirt and steered him back on course. “My dear Abbil, the ball is tomorrow, and while that suit hides most of it, you don’t want to smell like pig shit for the masked lords.”

“I was hoping I could get away with just wearing a flower on my suit.” Entreri grumbled. He made no further attempt to escape, however, and they were soon upon the small building. They entered, and Entreri paused a moment. “Where is everyone?”

“I know your issues with modesty, and thought you would be more comfortable if I rented it out for the next two hours. You’re welcome, by the way.” Jarlaxle strode quickly towards the main pool before beginning to discard his many weapons, not missing the tinge of pink that came upon Entreri’s cheeks. 

“Thank you,” was the mumbled response he received. Jarlaxle sighed. This was going to be a long two hours. Jarlaxle slipped into the main pool, allowing his body a moment to get used to the temperature change. The place smelled like tulips, and Jarlaxle allowed himself to relax in the water, laying his head back onto the edge of the pool. 

He barely noticed Entreri sliding in next to him until he hissed suddenly, presumably as the warm water hit him.

“You couldn’t have warned me of the temperature?” Entreri asked, sounding like he was in pain. Jarlaxle simply looked at him and chuckled, trying to keep his eyes from straying from his parters face. 

“My apologies, Abbil. I did not think it would be an issue.” He reached over and grabbed the soap and a small cloth before beginning to scrub at his body. Entreri hesitated before following suit. 

“Jarlaxle, what will be… expected of me at this ball?” Entreri asked suddenly. The way he said it told Jarlaxle that it was a question that had been brewing for a while, and Jarlaxle quickly realized that this was not what the assassin was used to. 

“Well, dancing, I suppose. Probably some conversation as well, as it will be a social event. We can’t blow our cover before getting our hands on the dagger. You must drink wine as well, though I know you hate it, but it would be rude not to drink what is offered. Don’t get tipsy though, we need to be at our peak performance tomorrow.” Jarlaxle smiled reassuringly at the assasin. 

“That’s a lot of rules.” Was all he got in response. Jarlaxle simply turned around and continued washing himself, before moving on to his head. Jarlaxle heard a grunt of annoyance from behind him and turned around to see Entreri struggling to get some mud that had caked itself into his hair. 

“Would you like some help?” He offered. Entreri shook his head vigorously before continuing to scrub at his locks, but to no avail. Jarlaxle rolled his eyes before swimming over to Entreri. “Sit down, my Abbil. It will be easier if I do it.” Artemis began to protest, but after a few more moments of scrubbing he gave in, sitting on the ledge within the pool. Jarlaxle sat behind him and began scrubbing at Enteri’s scalp.

His nimble fingers began pulling the caked mud out bit by bit, until there was very little left. He then began on his partners scalp, massaging his head and letting the soap gather suds. Artemis let out a sigh of contentment, and Jarlaxle couldn’t help but realize how nice this was. 

He cupped some water in his hands and let it flow down Entreri’s head. He continued his ministrations between every handful of water until all of the soap was out of his hair. Jarlaxle paused for a moment before leaning over and grabbing a fresh cloth, and lathering it with soap. 

He began scrubbing lightly at Entreri’s back. Entreri tensed up at first, before relaxing under the drow’s expert hands. Soon enough, he abandoned the cloth and began lightly massaging the assassins back. The assassin once again sighed happily. Jarlaxle smiled softly. It was not often that Artemis let his guard down, and when he did he always looked so… free. So beautiful. Jarlaxle quickly threw the notion away. 

He slowly stopped, before lightly tugging on Entreri’s arm to pull him to the next bath. It was even hotter than the last one. Entreri jumped when he first got in, as if he wasn’t expecting another very hot one. 

“This one is to make you sweat. It will help you sweat out negative energies, or at least that is what the lady who rented it to me said” Jarlaxle chuckled. Entreri let out a small smile. They soaked in that pool for only a few moments before moving on to the cooling bath, which was only slightly warmer than room temperature. 

Entreri sniffed the air. “I’m going to smell like tulips for the next week, aren’t I?” He sighed, before relaxing against the wall. “At least its better than the pig shit you told me I smelled like a few days ago.” Entreri opened his eyes to see Jarlaxle shaking his head. 

“I never explicitly stated that you smell like pig shit, my dear friend. I only alluded to it greatly.” Jarlaxle quipped in response. Entreri rolled his eyes before closing them again, and Jarlaxle took the moment to admire his friend. 

Only a few months ago Jarlaxle would have scoffed at the notion of him having a friend, and now here he was, helping another  _ bathe. _ It surprised him, to say the least. He had never truly had a friend before. There were always allies, of course, but they would betray you the moment you weren’t useful to them. Artemis had yet to betray him, though Jarlaxle had given him many reasons in the months prior. 

He also knew that if anyone else had treated him the way he had, Artemis would have killed them in an instant. He recalled that argument, the way they had yelled and fought. How every time their swords met it was as if a piece of him was being cut away. 

Of course he tried to make amends. It wasn’t until they had escaped the priests home that Entreri had forgiven him. If forgiveness was what you called it. It was more of a mutual agreement not to acknowledge the fight. 

Jarlaxle had wanted to apologize for many months, but he knew if he brought it up it would not be taken well. So he didn’t, and he wouldn’t. At least, he wouldn’t bring it up. If Entreri decided that was his decision. 

He hadn’t even noticed that his gaze had wandered down to the assassin’s chest. Their eyes met, and Jarlaxle’s dark skin tinged pink as he realized Artemis had been watching him, well, watch him. 

“We had best be going. There are only a few minutes before the place opens up to the public again.” Jarlaxle tried his best to ignore what had just happened. Entreri’s eyes, however, never left him, even as he got out of the pool and over to his clothes. Entreri soon followed him and they redressed in silence. 

The doors opened just as Jarlaxle strapped his eyepatch back on his head, and a stream of people began flowing in. They swiftly made their exit, and were back on the street. They walked in silence, neither knowing what to say. As they made their way to the inn, a scream pierced the air. 

The pair immediately tensed up. The scream came from the street to the left of them, and they quickly moved towards the noise. There was a crowd of people running the opposite direction as them, so they quickly parted. Jarlaxle spotted a low hanging bar ahead. He jumped up, grabbing it and twisting himself up so he was perched on top. He saw Entreri struggling to get through the crowd. Looking the other way, he saw 3 young girls being held by three large men. 

The men were each holding a girl by their hair. The youngest looked to be no older than fourteen, and the eldest no older than twenty. They were all wearing dresses, torn at the knee and torn at the stomach. Jarlaxle felt his blood curdle at the sight of them. He quickly hopped onto a nearby roof, immediately running towards the scene. 

As he got closer, he realized what was happening. Each man had a large knife in their boot. The girls looked hollow inside, though they were still alive. Their forms were thin, as though they had been starved for weeks. Jarlaxle was getting closer, and just as he got to the edge of the roof, the one holding the smallest girl pulled out his knife. 

“See what happens when you defy the lords of Waterdeep!” The man holding her roared, pressing the knife to her throat. The girl made no movement, except to lock eyes with Jarlaxle. He could see the silent plea in her eyes. She wasn’t ready to die yet. He quickly summoned his powers of levitation, using it to slide closer to the men without being seen. 

“These one’s father made a promise to our lords! He said they would get the eldest one!” The man roared again. The one holding the older one shook her slightly, and a lone tear fell down her face. The three girls were silent. They knew what would happen if they made any moves. “And now they have all three of them! Including this pretty one,” The man used the knife to caress the poor girl across the face. A small bead of blood formed where the tip was pushed into her skin.

Jarlaxle was so close. A few more yards and the little one would be safe. He saw Entreri out of the corner of his eyes, perched on a lamppost closer to the scene. He nodded at Entreri. Three... two… one…

They both shot out at the same time, Jarlaxle dropping onto the one holding the youngest, and Entreri tripping the one holding the oldest before slicing at the one with the middle. Jarlaxle pulled out his dagger with one hand, and made an attempt to disarm the man with the other. He nearly got it out of his grasp when the man dropped the girl to grab is dagger arm. Jarlaxle drove the dagger through his hand. He looked over at Entreri for a moment before dropping a globe of darkness around them. Entreri could fight in the dark. These men could not. He made quick work of the one who dropped the small girl before moving towards the one still holding the eldest.

The poor girl now had tears streaming down her cheeks. They had moved just outside of the globes reach, and the man had the advantage now. The knife was flush against her throat, a small incision already being made. 

“What are you going to do, dark elf?” He spat. “I’ll kill the girl, then I’ll kill you.” The man slowly moved closer. The girl looked at Jarlaxle, then Entreri. She gave one sad smile to Jarlaxle. Jarlaxle realized a second too late what she was doing. She screamed. A dagger embedded itself into the mans eye. The knife slid across the girl’s throat. 

Jarlaxle barely realized what was happening. Why did he care so much for the fate of these girls? He ran to the girl, trying to find something in it to help her. He had left the small healing orb he normally had in their room, not thinking he would need it. She smiled softly as she bled out. She mouthed two words. Arya. Collette. 

He was pulled aside. The two younger girls ran to their sister’s side as Entreri heaved Jarlaxle to his feet. Why did he care? Why did it matter? It mattered, of course, because he saw himself in their eyes. The look of fear as they were helpless to prevent their own deaths. The look in their eyes after being abused by another man. 

He didn’t notice that he was led away. He didn’t notice anything until the girl’s father came up and slapped the youngest one on the cheek. He felt every ounce of control he had in his body leave him as he leapt onto the man’s shoulder. His dagger, still on the floor, was out of reach but his hands weren’t. He punched the man until he was bloody. Entreri finally dragged him off of the man. He lied bloody in the street. No one came to help him. Not even the two girls. He shook his head as he realized what was happening. Entreri was whispering something to him, but he wasn’t listening.

“Are you alright?” He asked the girls. His voice sounded hollow and hoarse. The youngest girl looked up at him and gave him a sad smile. She nodded and grabbed her sister’s hand. 

“Anya…” The middle girl began. A tear fell down her face. “She sacrificed herself.” She sniffled. “Will you help us? Mama would want to know what happened to her.” Jarlaxle and Entreri nodded. A crowd had formed. They needed to get these girls out of there. Entreri wordlessly scooped up the girl- Anya’s- body. 

“Come on Collette. We can go home now. To mama.” The girl smiled sadly at her younger sister. Collette ran up to the middle child, who he presumed was Arya, and grabbed her hand. Jarlaxle nodded to Entreri and they began following the girls to their home. They began the walk just outside the city to a small farm. 

Jarlaxle suddenly felt a small hand grasp his. He looked at Collette as she tugged him along. Arya burst into the house to find their mother in a rocking chair next to the fire, crying. Collette didn’t let go of his hand as Arya ran and hugged their mother. Collette stood up talled and whispered into Jarlaxle’s ear.

“What if she brings another bad man?” The child looked so sad, so helpless. He knelt down and smiled at her. He felt weird, doing this. Comforting a child. Most ran away, or were dragged by their mothers when they saw he was a drow. But these girls seemed to have no fear of him. 

“It will be okay. Your mama will protect you. And you have Arya with you, and Anya will always be watching over you.” He smiled, and gave the girl a little push towards her mother, who was looking with horror at Jarlaxle. Entreri took that moment to enter the household with Anya. Their mother screamed. She took a small metal poker from the fire and brandished it at the two men.

“You killed my Anya,” She wailed. Entreri sighed, and Jarlaxle felt a stab of pain as he watched the woman sob over her lost daughter. 

“They didn’t, mama. They saved us from the bad men and from  _ him. _ ” Arya interjected. The way she emphasized the word him told Jarlaxle and Entreri all they needed to know about the ‘father’ they left dead in the streets. The woman smiled softly, before coming up to them, laying a hand on their daughter’s cheek. 

“Then I cannot thank you enough.” The woman sighed. Tears were falling freely down her face. “Thank you for my daughter’s lives, and for mine. And thank you for bringing Anya back to us.” She caressed Anya’s cheek. 

“Of course. We won’t impose on you any longer.” Entreri responded. He lightly grabbed Jarlaxle by the arm, signaling that it was time for the two of them to take their leave. He tipped his hat to the women, before allowing Entreri to lead him out the door. 

The walk back to their room was silent. Neither of them wanted to acknowledge the breakdown Jarlaxle had suffered. He knew that it wouldn’t remain quiet for long. Entreri would want to know why he freaked the way he did. 

They entered their room in silence. The tension in the air made Jarlaxle want to walk right back out. If he left right now, he could probably beat Entreri to Luksan… But he knew he couldn’t just leave Artemis like that. They were partners, after all. Jarlaxle sat down on the bed, exhaling loudly through his mouth. He saw Entreri look over at him curiously out of the corner of his eye, but he couldn’t find the will to care. He just wanted to sleep. 

“Jarlaxle.” Entreri’s voice was soft, but firm. He sighed, knowing he couldn’t get out of this one. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to. The rush, the cause, the fear in their eyes, all of it. I let her die. I could have stopped it, and I didn’t. I let my emotions get in the way of a fight, and I am truly sorry.” The words hung in the air for a few moments, neither man saying anything. Jarlaxle felt like a cat cornered against a wall. 

He jumped as a hand slowly came to rest on his shoulder. Artemis came and sat down next to him, the bed sinking lower with both of their weight upon it. Yet he still didn’t say anything. They sat there, side by side, with Entreri’s hand on his shoulder, his arm around Jarlaxle for a few moments.

“It’s okay. Everyone loses control sometimes.” Jarlaxle didn’t even realize how much he needed to hear those words until now. He fought the urge to start crying. He hadn’t cried in centuries. He almost wanted to get it out. But he didn’t want to push his luck with Entreri. So they simply sat there in silence. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so i'm just gonna leave this here :)


	4. Chapter 4

Jarlaxle jerked awake. He wasn’t quite sure where he was, or what he was lying on. He opened his eyes, before noticing a pair of arms wrapped around him. 

A  _ human  _ pair of arms.

He slowly turned his head to see Entreri sleeping peacefully next to him, a half formed smile on his face. He looked quite peaceful. Jarlaxle decided not to disturb the man, and instead began planning for the ball tonight. Their suits were ready, they were (fairly) clean, and they had gotten a good night's rest. All that was left was, well, getting ready for the ball. 

Jarlaxle knew he needed that dagger. For it to be in the hands of Agrivar meant that it could be stolen at any time by one of their many enemies. He just needed to steal it first. He went through his plan again. 

They would go, and enjoy the ball. They would then sneak away, and find the room the dagger was in. Jarlaxle would break the glass, then use one of his many rings to dispel the enchantments. Bada bing, Bada boom. One dagger for a clever sellsword and a cunning assassin. 

The only issue was  _ how _ to sneak away. There weren’t many ways to sneak away from a function like that without looking suspicious. 

Entreri began stirring next to him as he thought. He could feel the assassin’s muscles flexing as he stretched next to him, the arm that was around his shoulder struggling to get the feeling back in it. He felt Entreri struggle with the realization that he was pinned, so Jarlaxle lifted himself just enough that Entreri could get his arm free. 

“You fell asleep on me.” Entreri grumbled. His voice was gravelly. Jarlaxle didn’t want to admit it, but it was the best night’s sleep that he had gotten in a while. He chuckled quietly.

“My apologies, Abbil. I’m sorry I lost it yesterday.” He sat up, stretching his muscles. They had apparently leaned back to sleep, but that didn’t mean it was the most comfortable position to sleep all night in. 

“It’s alright. We all lose it sometimes.” Entreri shook his head before sitting up. He looked at Jarlaxle curiously for a moment, before shaking his head again slightly and moving to stand up. 

“You want to know what it was that made me so shaken yesterday. Don’t you?” Jarlaxle sighed. It was going to get out sooner or later. He might as well get it over with now before something similar happens again. It could put them in real danger. 

“I will admit, I am quite curious. It would be helpful as well to know what caused it that we may avoid it in the future.” Entreri’s voice was always so calm. Jarlaxle sighed before standing up. He began pacing the room quietly. He didn’t quite know where to begin. 

“As you know, drow have a more… harsh… way of living. The Matron Mothers do as they please so long as they remain in Lolth’s favor, and the males are seen as below them. The most respected man is still held at less respect than the least respected female.” Jarlaxle paused at the look on the assassin’s face. He knew that the assassin hated the way the drow lived in Menzoberranzan. 

“As a child, I was trained to be a fighter. My mother did not think she needed another Wizard in the household. I hated it, at first. I prefered the company of the mages, as they were less likely to slit your throat, though they could be very creative if you made them angry enough. I excelled, however, at the craft. I graduated at the top of my class. Not that it was enough for my dear mother. Anytime I failed, she let my sisters punish me however they saw fit. More often than not, it was abuse of the sexual kind.” Entreri’s face was dark. 

“They forced my father to do it. Until he almost enjoyed it. It was sadistic and awful. To this day, as you can tell, I hate males, I hate females who abuse others in that way. I am not a good person. But I will always defend those who can’t against that abuse.” He finished. He lowered his head. 

“Jarlaxle-”

“You don’t have to say anything. But,” he smiled softly, “Ask and you shall receive. Like always.” Jarlaxle had never withheld personal information from his partner in an effort to get him to trust him. Entreri had never extended him the same grace, not that Jarlaxle had ever expected it from him. 

Jarlaxle sighed, before walking out the door. He needed some fresh air. He needed to get this business out of his head before the ball tonight. Because the brute had mentioned something about a lord putting them up to this. Not only was Jarlaxle going to get the dagger tonight, but he was going to figure out who did this to those poor girls. 

He made a mental note of all the lords he knew would be there. Agrivar. Crewe. Tybalt. Merek. Henry. He knew there would be many more, but those were the only ones he had managed to find out were going to be there. He walked down street after street, trying to clear his mind. 

He couldn’t stop thinking about it. Waterdeep was supposed to be a good place to live, compared to Calimport and Luksan. How could this happen? Of course he knew that corruption runs deep in the human world. There was no question that most of the lords were capable of this. But to actually go through with it with no resistance? 

It had to be multiple lords then. But why all the trouble for three seemingly random peasant girls? There was nothing specific about the three girls that he believed a lord would want, save their beauty. They were pretty young girls, but that didn’t explain why the public spectacle was made. 

Then it dawned on him. Jarlaxle turned around, walking quickly to the records library. He ran in, before going immediately to the most recent ones. He flipped through pages and pages before he found something. 

Collette. Anya. Arya. Disappeared four tendays ago. He flipped back even further. Three more girls had gone missing five tendays before that. Three more five tendays before that. He paused as realization washed over him. Every five tendays, three girls were being taken. He stood there for a moment. 

He then closed the book. He put it back on the shelf, tipping his hat to the librarian at the desk. These weren’t random coincidences. Someone was kidnapping these girls for a reason. He shuddered to think of why they would be doing this. 

He had six hours until the ball. Six hours to uncover as much as he could before he had to figure this out. He had one shot at this. One shot with so many lords of Waterdeep in one place.

He felt a hand clasp on his shoulder. He jumped, pulling out his dagger and brandishing it in one fluid motion. Relief washed over him as he saw Entreri there. Relief melted into fear. He had to tell Entreri. 

Not saying anything, he motioned for Entreri to follow him into a back alleyway. He obliged, and let Jarlaxle lead him up a small set of stairs onto a roof. Jarlaxle looked around to make sure no one was near, before beginning.

“The girls. They aren’t the only ones.” His throat was dry. He knew they didn’t have much time. 

“What do you mean?” Entreri asked.

“Every five tendays for the past seven years at least three girls have gone missing in Waterdeep and the countryside surrounding it. None of them have ever been seen again. The only exception is Anya, Arya, and Collette. I’ll bet that they were never meant to be identified, too.” Jarlaxle watched as Entreri took in the information. “Collette and her sisters were taken four tendays ago.”

“So you’re saying we have one tenday to figure this out before more girls go missing.” Entreri solemnly replied. Jarlaxle only nodded. “The men said that a lord put them up to this. Any idea’s as to who it could be?” Jarlaxle nodded again.

“It can’t be only one lord. It’s been going on for too long. The only ones with enough influence to cover this up for so long are-”

“The ones who will be at the ball tonight.” Entreri finished for him. Jarlaxle sighed. 

“Yes. But that’s not all. Thus far, all of the girls taken at once have been sisters.” Jarlaxle sighed. “So if we can’t figure out who is the kidnapper tonight, we could ask around and find out who’s got three daughters and is in debt to a lord.” 

“That would take too long though.” Entreri interjected. Jarlaxle nodded in agreement. They stood there in silence for a minute. 

“I’m not normally on the side saving people.” Entreri chuckled. “You do have an effect on me like that I suppose.” Jarlaxle laughed. He tried to fight the feeling of his heart beating a little bit faster at his companion’s words. This wasn’t the time to think like that.

They began the trek back to their inn. They had four hours until the ball, meaning they needed to leave in three. They sat down on their respective beds before discussing the issue at hand. They knew they needed to question the lords without seeming suspicious. Until a realization dawned on the drow.

“Why were we invited?” He wondered aloud. He couldn’t believe he hadn't thought of that question before. What did Kyriani Agrivar have to gain by inviting two sellswords in the service of Aeravin Cassalanter, the laughing stock of Waterdeep’s lords? 

The two shared a look as they realized their value. They were either wanted to be in the service of another lord, presumably Agrivar himself, or the other lords were going to relieve Cassalanter of his title, and they thought Entreri and Jarlaxle to have valuable information. 

“It doesn’t matter.” Jarlaxle decided. It was an issue they could solve later. Whatever their purpose for being there was, so long as he figured out who was taking these girls.

“And the dagger?” Entreri asked. Jarlaxle paused.

“We have already proven we can break into the mansion if we wish, and now that I can counter the glass enchantments, it need not be tonight. It will just be harder to pin the blame on someone else.” jarlaxle sighed. As much as he wanted that dagger, this was much more important. 

An hour later, they had part of a plan. Which, Jarlaxle admitted, wasn’t as good as a whole plan, but he and entreri were good at improvising. 

They both got up, and began rinsing themselves off in the washbasin. They were silent, which was unusual for the drow elf. Typically he would be pushing any button of Entreri’s that he could. 

“Jarlaxle?” Entreri sounded as if he was trying to decide what to say. A tone not often heard in the gruff assassin’s voice. 

“Yes, Abbil?” Jarlaxle responded. 

“Remember to have fun tonight, too. You were excited about this, at least until yesterday.” Jarlaxle smiled at Entreri. He nodded. He began pulling the suit on, Entreri doing the same behind him. 

Moments later, Jarlaxle turned around to see Entreri struggling with the tie. He laughed softly, before going over and trying it for him. “You can’t do anything without me, can you my Abbil?” He got a scowl from him, but there was no malice behind it. Soon, the sound of hooves pounded on the street below.

“That must be the carriage.” Jarlaxle smiled at his partner. “You have your weapons?” 

“Concealed as always.” Was the response he got. They began towards the carriage. As they began the trip to the Agrivar mansion, Jarlaxle couldn’t help but wonder if they were going to discover everything tonight. He wanted to end this, for good. Those poor girls hadn’t done anything to deserve this. 

They exchanged a look. Jarlaxle smiled softly at his partner. 

It was time for a ball. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry ;) The ball has to wait until next chapter! I'm editing it and I'm excited!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for a ball :)

The Agrivar mansion was beautiful when lit up for a night like tonight. Jarlaxle couldn’t deny the beauty of it. He slipped on his mask, Artemis following suit. Jarlaxle leaned over to his partner. He spoke in barely a whisper.

“The outfit suits you” 

He didn’t miss the pink hue Entreri’s cheeks took on as he said it. As they drew closer, they noticed the amount of guards. Twice as many as the other night. Jarlaxle sighed quietly. Twice the guards meant twice the amount of eyes watching. They had to do this perfectly.

The carriage arrived, and Jarlaxle wasted no time jumping down. He turned back, holding out his arm for Entreri to take. Entreri paused for a moment, considering the arm. He then took it, lightly resting his hand on his arm. Jarlaxle smiled, tipped his hat to the driver, and began leading Entreri inside. 

“Is this really necessary?” Entreri muttered under his breath. 

“Of course. Why would two men go to a ball alone unless with each other or to pick up women. And as I think it is highly unlikely either of us will do the latter, going together would be the only other option that doesn’t look suspicious.” Jarlaxle grinned at him, proud of his logic. Entreri merely sighed, though there was a hint of a smile on his face. 

They entered the building, Jarlaxle handing the invitation to the guard at the door. As they walked in, they noticed the pristine pillars and beautiful architecture. Jarlaxle watched as the lords and ladies socialized. The way each lord kissed the ladies on the hand, and the way each lady gave a little curtsy. How the lords greeted each other with a nod, and how no one talked to each other for too long, unless they arrived there with them.

Jarlaxle whispered his findings to Entreri, both of them agreeing to use the hand code as they began talking to the others there. Entreri gave his arm a little squeeze before joining the nearest conversation. 

Jarlaxle moved across the room, to where a young girl and an older man were talking. He kissed the young girls hand and nodded at the father. They barely began talking when the music began to play, and the young girl sighed and sat down. 

“My apologies about her,” The man laughed. This is my daughters first time, and she doesn’t have a partner to dance with.” The young girl sighed again, looking out to the ballroom floor. Jarlaxle chuckled. 

“I’m sure my date wouldn’t mind if I took a dance with your lovely daughter. Care to dance?” He asked the young girl. She brightened, shooting her father a look before nodding. She took his hand and he led her to the dance floor. They began to dance.

“My name’s Melody.” The girl introduced herself. “I’m sorry to bother you. My sisters are at home taking care of my sick ma, and father needed to bring someone to this ball. I’m not as much use at home.” She sighed. “Thank you, though. I wouldn’t want to be the only one not dancing all night.”

“I’m sure someone would have found you,” Jarlaxle laughed. “If I had not. How many sisters do you have?” He inquired curiously. 

“Two, an older and a younger, Carol and Alayna. Carol is the baby of the family, but she is quite good at knowing exactly when Ma’s going to get chills. So I came rather than her to the ball.” The girl sighed. Jarlaxle paused. Two sisters? A sick mother? 

“I do hope your mother gets better,” Jarlaxle smiled softly at her, leading her into a twirl. The girl muttered a thank you before the song ended. He led her back to her father. He said a brief goodbye to them before he felt a tap on his shoulder. It was Entreri. 

“Dancing with other people? Should I be jealous?” The assassin joked lightly. Jarlaxle laughed. He began telling Entreri about his encounter with Melody and her father. “Two sisters and a sick mother? That sounds like exactly what we are looking for.” Entreri mused.

“Yes, but why would they need a lord's help if he is a lord himself?” Jarlaxle asked. Something wasn’t quite adding up in Jarlaxle's head.

“Unless he isn't a lord. Look at his clothes, and hers.” Entreri gestured with his eyes at the pair. Upon closer look, he noticed that Melody’s gown was a little bit loose. She had kept tripping while they danced, he realized. And her father’s suit and mask were obviously very cheap. Perhaps they weren’t noble after all.

“They could have gotten the invitation through the lord that is helping them. Meaning it has to be someone here.” Jarlaxle felt a small rush of adrenaline as he figured it out. “But if that’s the case, who here are lords, and who isn’t, if they can just give out invitations?” Jarlaxle looked around the room. 

He led Entreri over to another gathering of men. They introduced themselves and began the small talk. They continued bouncing around different groups of people, neither of them finding anyone that was particularly suspicious. They had half the room done when they came upon Melody and her father again. Jarlaxle nodded at both of them. 

“Find anyone else to dance with, Melody?” Jarlaxle smiled softly at her. She grinned, nodding. Her father chuckled. 

“Some poor lad got dragged here by his family too. They danced the past two dances together before I told her she had to take a break and come greet people.” Melody’s eyes shone, and her father looked at her, smiling. Jarlaxle, meanwhile, was smiling inside. It seemed that all of the girl’s fathers who were to be kidnapped were monsters. 

“Well I’m happy for you, Melody. This is my date, Artemis.” He took Entreri’s hand and squeezed it lightly. Entreri tensed up a bit but didn’t say anything. He bowed his head at the pair. 

“It’s a pleasure.” He said quietly. Melody smiled at him softly. 

“My apologies for stealing your date for the first dance. You are lucky to have him.” She curtsied, and Entreri laughed softly. “I haven’t seen the two of you dancing yet?” She phrased the sentence as if it were a question. Jarlaxle didn’t miss her father lightly tap her on the arm. He nearly laughed aloud.

“My apologies, gentlemen. My daughter is too curious for her own good!” He chuckled.

“Do not worry, ‘tis not a big deal. My partner here isn’t much of a dancer, although I’m sure I’ll convince him by the end of the night to dance at least one with me!” Jarlaxle responded. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a man walking towards them, a bright blue mask atop his face. 

“Gentlemen. My lady.” The man said, nodding to each of the men and kissing Melody’s hand. “Would you excuse me? I have some matters to discuss with these two.” The man looked at Jarlaxle and Artemis. Artemis nodded, before grabbing Jarlaxle’s arm and leading him away. They exchanged a look. There was something about him that didn’t sit right with either of them. They continued to make small talk with most of the parties in the room, though Jarlaxle had to admit Melody and her father were their favorites to talk with.

Jarlaxle sighed. So far the most information they had gotten was from Melody as well. No one else had anything particularly interesting to say. Jarlaxle surveyed the room. The song was ending. He had enough small talk. He strode over to where Entreri was talking to a group of men, and quickly nodding to them all before extending a hand to Entreri.

“Care for a dance?” He asked quietly. Entreri looked shocked for a second. He glared at jarlaxle for less than a moment before placing his hand lightly in Jarlaxle’s. He let Jarlaxle lead him to the middle of the room as the song changed. Melody and a young boy were dancing nearby, and she smiled at him under her mask 

Jarlaxle placed one hand on Entreri’s waist, and the other he continued to clasp Entreri’s in. Entreri’s hand moved to his shoulder, and they began the dance. Entreri wouldn’t look him right in the eyes. 

“What’s wrong, Abbil?” Jarlaxle asked softly. Enteri sighed, letting Jarlaxle lead him into a turn. When Jarlaxle’s hand moved to go back to his waist, he pulled Entreri closer to him, putting it on the small of his back instead. 

“You asked me to dance. I was… not expecting it.” Was the only response Jarlaxle got. He smiled softly at Entreri.

“Just relax, my Abbil. Take these few minutes and enjoy yourself. You don’t do enough of that these days.” Jarlaxle slowed down with the song, guiding Entreri along. Entreri’s eyes found his. The moment seemed to last forever, them just looking into eachothers eyes. Jarlaxle thought for a moment… what if… no. He couldn’t do that. Entreri would hate him. But he was tempted. All he had to do was lean in…

“I am enjoying myself. At least, as much as I can while on a mission.” Entreri smiled. After that, it felt like they were the only ones in the room. They danced for two songs, rather than just the one. They were perfectly in sync, Jarlaxle leading and Entreri following. He turned his partner, each time pulling him just a little bit closer. 

Entreri didn’t complain once. No scowl came across his face. Just a small smile lingering on his face. Entreri’s hand began moving from his shoulder to the back of his neck as Jarlaxle pulled him closer. Just a little bit more… 

The song ended. Entreri pulled away slightly, and the moment was lost. He let Entreri lead him back to the edge of the room. 

“We have work to do.” Entreri muttered to him. Jarlaxle merely sighed, giving Entreri one last lingering look before leaving him. That's when he saw a flicker of blue out of the corner of his eye. The blue masked man was leading Melody out of the room. He motioned to Entreri across the room. To follow him, trusting Entreri to excuse himself from the conversation. He followed the blue masked man into the hall. His hand was over Melody’s mouth, and they were both facing away from him. Entreri came silently up behind him. 

They began following the blue masked man down flights of stairs, then up, until they had no idea where they were. Jarlaxle could see Melody shaking. Finally, he led her into a room. They followed silently. The door didn’t quite close, so they snuck in, hiding behind a couch. 

“It’s all right. I’m not going to hurt you.” Peeking around the corner of the couch, the blue masked man was none other than Kyriani Agrivar. It was a large room with a table in the center. There were four empty chairs. Agrivar led Melody to one right next to the head, and he sat down at the head of the table. 

“You may come out now. I know you followed me. I saved you two seats, Artemis Entreri, and Jarlaxle of Bregan D’Aerthe.” Jarlaxle’s voice caught in his throat. The two men stood up silently, making their way to the table. 

“Most of you know why you’re here. As the masked lord presiding over the council, it has come to my attention as of yesterday that there are certain… undesirable things happening within my city. By the will of one of our very own lords.” He turned to Entreri and Jarlaxle. “You two were the ones who saved the girls yesterday. Thank you. You are probably wondering why you are here, no?” Agrivar looked at the pair.

Jarlaxle shared a quick look with Entreri before nodding. Agrivar smiled at them before standing up.

“I have been keeping an eye on you two ever since you entered Cassalanter’s service. At first, the purpose of this ball was to come together to bring him out of power. But there are bigger things to discuss now. What do you two know about the missing girls?” 

“Why should we tell you? You have kidnapped Melody over here from her father, invited us to a ball out of nowhere, and all of a sudden we are sitting in on a secret council meeting. Something isn’t adding up here.” Entreri interjected before Jarlaxle could say anything.

“Yes. At first the reason for your invitation was mere curiosity. Most of the time when a drow is seen in Waterdeep, they are hunted down. Yet you are still alive. No one even at this ball has questioned your presence. Why is that?” Agrivar asked. The other lords leaned in a little closer. It seemed that was a question that they had all been asking. 

“I have kept my nose clean. I have a strict code of morals that I stick to. Am I a good person?” He chuckled darkly. “No. But I keep my nose clean, and help people when I want to. I pose no threat to those who don’t threaten me or my morals. Men like the ones in the square, however,” His eyes flashed darkly. “They have something to worry about.” 

Agrivar looked surprised. “Very well then. We wish to save these girls. We have Melody here because the lord we most suspect was eyeing her too much. What we don’t know is why.” Agrivar looked pointedly at Entreri and Jarlaxle. They looked at eachother again for a moment. Entreri gave a small nod. Jarlaxle took a deep breath before beginning.

“Three girls have gone missing every five tendays from Waterdeep and its surrounding countryside. Every time the girls were sisters, and it had something to do with the parents. A sick mother, debt, something where they asked for assistance. Just yesterday, they finally surfaced. Three girls, Anya, Arya, and Collette were taken into the square to be murdered. Entreri and I intervened, but not until…” Jarlaxle paused. 

“Not until Anya was killed.” Entreri continued. “Melody, you said your mother is sick. How did you get an invitation to the party?” The whole table turned to look at the small girl. She trembled a little bit. “It’s alright. No one here will hurt you.” Entreri said as reassuringly as he could. She nodded. 

“A man came to our door. Asked us if we needed help. Father said yes. They went away for a while. Father came back with an invitation, a bag of gold, but he looked… sad. We borrowed my gown from our neighbor. It was supposed to be for Alayna, but he decided she needed to stay to care for Carol and Ma. So I came.” She sighed. 

“Are you saying Alayna was supposed to be here? Not you?” Jarlaxle asked suddenly. She nodded. He, Agrivar, and Entreri shared a look. “The one behind all of this is here. They have to be. My guess is that Alayna was supposed to be here for him to see her. You three were going to be taken in five days.”

“Father wouldn’t do that to us!” She protested. He loves Ma, but not that much. They fight. He loves us!” Melody looked as if she was going to cry.

“Or maybe he didn’t know.” Entreri said quietly. Everyone looked at him. Entreri looked a little startled, as if he didn’t expect anyone to hear him. “Well, not every father of three girls would sell them all. Maybe he wasn’t told the payment. Or maybe he was tricked.” Jarlaxle sighed. 

“You might be right. But who would do this?” One of the lords asked. Jarlaxle paused for a moment. He didn’t know.

“I don’t know. But I have a plan. Melody will go home with her father tonight. In five days, the kidnapping will happen. If we get four men together, plus Entreri and I, we should be able to overpower them.” Jarlaxle sighed. A touch on his arm told him Entreri didn’t like the plan. He didn’t either. But it had to be done. 

“You would use the child as bait?” Agrivar asked. Jarlaxle nodded.

“It is the only way we have the advantage.” Entreri said. Jarlaxle looked at him. He hadn’t expected the assassin to back him up like that. 

“I’ll do it.” Melody said. “But let me have this evening. I may never get to go to another ball like this. I want to go back.” The lords exchanged glances. 

“Of course. We have been missing for too long. We can’t let anyone know we discussed this.” Everyone nodded. Entreri and Jarlaxle got up, grabbing Melody and leading her back to the ball. 

“Be safe. Don't go off with anyone you don’t know.” He whispered to her. He let her walk in before they did. He linked his arm with Entreri’s and they stepped back into the room. Jarlaxle motioned towards the dance floor again. Entreri rolled his eyes before letting Jarlaxle lead him.

They sank into a steady rhythm, Jarlaxle leading while Entreri set the pace. As it always was with them. The room once again melted into just the two of them. Jarlaxle staring into Artemis’s eyes. He looked at him, noticing the way he left just a little bit of stubble when shaving. How his brown eyes held the smallest sparkle when he was happy, even if he wasn’t smiling. 

Entreri pulled him closer. Jarlaxle tried not to act surprised. He wasn’t expecting it. Jarlaxle looked up a little bit. Entreri held his gaze. Jarlaxle leaned in.

Their lips touched. 

It was only for a fraction of a second, but to Jarlaxle it felt like it lasted forever. For that moment, he couldn’t think of anything but Entreri’s lips on his. There were so many thoughts racing through his head. Most importantly: How was Entreri going to react?

Until the couple next to them lost their balance, knocking all four of them down. Snickers went through the room as the lady apologized profusely. The lord, however, just stood there, looking cross with the woman. After assuring them it was quite all right, Jarlaxle turned around to find Entreri gone. Unable to dwell on the man, Entreri, and everything else going on that night, he quickly made his exit. 

Out in the main hall, he leaned against the wall, trying to catch his breath. Too many thoughts were flying through his head. Melody. Anya. The lord. Agrivar. The three men in the square. The dagger. The dance. The kiss.  _ Entreri. _

First thing was first. He had to find Entreri. He wasn’t going to leave without him. Then he could figure the rest of it out. He walked quickly back inside, searching for him. He made three laps before he realized he wasn’t going to find him. 

Entreri had left  _ him. _ Jarlaxle realized. He shook his head. If that was how he was going to be, then so be it. Jarlaxle walked out of the doors, without a backwards look. 

The revelations of the night were swirling through his head. He realized that he had a perfect moment to steal the dagger, but he decided against it. Losing Agrivar’s trust now wouldn’t get them any closer to figuring out who was kidnapping the girls. 

Which led him to think of the lord who had knocked them over. He hadn’t been in the room with Agrivar and the others, and he acted strangely when they knocked him down. Jarlaxle sighed. Most of the lords were stuck up. Maybe he was just one of them. Jarlaxle still couldn’t quite pinpoint exactly why he was so hung up on this case though. He had never wanted to help people so badly. 

Typically, he would only help those who offered him something in return. But now… It was partially his past, he knew. He wanted to help those girls in the way he wished someone had helped him. But to go this far? Was something Jarlaxle had never dreamed of doing. He shook his head. Why was everything so complicated?

He reached their inn, but couldn’t find it in his heart to face Entreri yet. He sat outside, leaning against the wall. Just when things were getting better between him and the assassin, he had to go and mess it up! He wasn’t even sure why he did it.

He simply sighed, getting up. He went up to their room, not even bothering to check if Entreri was there or not. It didn’t matter. Entreri would be there when he was ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe I feel simultaneously evil and proud of this chapter


	6. Chapter 6

Entreri still wasn’t back. It had only been an hour since the sun came up, but Jarlaxle couldn’t help but worry. If Entreri wasn’t back by midday, he decided, he would have to go out and look for him. He began to get dressed. Why did he always have to mess everything up? Jarlaxle was pulling on his shirt when the door swung open. 

Entreri stood there. As Jarlaxle looked at him, he realized how bad he looked. He looked as if he was sweating. His hair was sticking up everywhere, and there was blood on the corner of his lip. As he entered the room, Jarlaxle noticed him limping. Entreri wouldn’t look him in the eye. He pulled something out of a small sheathe, throwing it at the wall, mere inches from Jarlaxle’s face. 

Jarlaxle didn’t know how to react. He didn’t even look at what was thrown. He realized how worried he had actually been. No matter how mad Entreri was, he always came back before morning. Jarlaxle simply got up, wrapping his arms around the assassin. Entreri tensed up under his touch, before relaxing into the touch, wrapping his arms around Jarlaxle.

“I’m sorry.” Jarlaxle whispered. 

“I should be the one sorry. I should have come back. I just… couldn’t yet.” Entreri pulled away, and Jarlaxle realized what had been thrown earlier. The dagger. It’s obsidian blade gleaming in the sunlight from the window, He pulled it out of the wall, the hilt glowing slightly. He looked up at Entreri curiously.

“I knew you wouldn’t get it with everything going on. I… I don’t know why I got it for you. But I saw a chance and I thought-” Entreri began.

“Thank you, Abbil.” Jarlaxle smiled. Entreri tossed him the sheathe and Jarlaxle attached it to his belt. He slid the dagger inside. There would be time to experiment with it later. “We have lots of work to do if we are to save Melody and her sisters.” Entreri nodded. “However, I did find, well, saw something last night that I haven’t been able to get out of my head.” 

Jarlaxle bagan to pace around the room. “When we were… I mean, when we were knocked over, the lady apologized profusely. The lord, however, just stood there, glaring at the three of us. He looked so familiar, but I couldn’t quite place it. Until I got home. He was dancing with Melody for a while. I only know of one lord who is as young as that one.” Jarlaxle stopped pacing, looking at his partner. 

“Cassalanter.” Entreri said quietly. Jarlaxle nodded. “If it was Cassalanter, then we are the ones with the best chance of stopping all of this.” Jarlaxle sighed, until Entreri started laughing. Jarlaxle just stared at him as Entreri laughed. He watched his friend sink to the floor from laughing so hard, but he didn’t understand.

“You find this funny?” Jarlaxle asked ridiculously.

“No, it's just that,” he could barely string four words together. “Six months ago we were in Calimport, reigning as the power behind almost everything that went on. I was one of your lackeys! We were running a city, using the power purely for our own benefit! And now? We are working to save people! It's hilarious!” Entreri began to recover from his laughing fit as he looked at Jarlaxle. Entreri smiled at him so widely that Jarlaxle couldn’t help it. He burst into laughter as well. 

It’s true, it was quite funny. They had both changed so much, even though it didn’t feel like it. Jarlaxle and Artemis laughed for longer than they ever had before. A few moments later, they were both lying next to each other on the floor in silence. It was a comfortable silence, the drow decided. He didn’t feel the need to say anything as seconds turned into minutes, minutes turning into hours. It wasn’t until the sun set that Entreri finally broke the silence. 

“I’m sorry for running away,” He apologized. Jarlaxle turned his head to find that Entreri was already looking at him. “I just… didn’t know how to react. I could have done better. I’m sorry.” The assassin looked away. Jarlaxle didn’t say anything for a minute. 

“I’m sorry as well. I got lost in the moment. I would never wish to do anything that you did not wish me to do.” Jarlaxle looked back at the ceiling as well. It was true, he did get lost in the moment. “But that doesn’t mean I regret it.” He added quietly. He let the words hang in the air for a few minutes. He wasn't sure how Entreri would react. He also didn’t know how this would change things.

“We need to get to Melody’s house and make sure she doesn’t get taken early. Come on.” Was all Entreri said. Jarlaxle felt his heart sink. Rejection was fine, acceptance even better, but for Entreri to just flat out ignore him? It hurt more than he was willing to admit. “I purchased us a pair of horses. I have a feeling we will need them after this.” Entreri offered. 

Jarlaxle tilted his head in confusion. His feelings would have to wait, he decided, as he pushed them away to a corner of his mind. He simply nodded, deciding to ask questions later. If Entreri decided they needed to leave for a while, then Jarlaxle would follow. They got down to the stables to find two large stallions, one was a darker brown and one was black. 

“Better for blending in at night.” Entreri explained. Jarlaxle knew Entreri had a fondness for white horses. He wasn’t sure why, however. He mounted the horse and they took off, beginning to gallop as soon as they reached the beginning of the countryside. Jarlaxle hadn’t ridden a horse since they stole the jewel from the band of goblins. He forgot how freeing it was, galloping along the countryside in the cool night air. 

As they approached the house they knew Melody and her family lived in, they heard voices coming from the side of the place. They dismounted their horses just out of earshot. Jarlaxle tied their reins to the tree as Entreri ran up to the house. Jarlaxle watched him deftly climb onto the roof, disappearing into the night. Jarlaxle quickly followed suit. 

“-will come in three days time for what is owed. You don’t get any more time than that.” A cloaked figure was saying. Jarlaxle could barely make out who the other figure was before realizing it was Melody’s father. 

“You won’t even tell me what you will be taking!” He protested. The cloaked figure just laughed. 

“That was part of the deal. Your wife is gaining strength every day. She will live to be with you for many tendays, as promised. You have three days.” The cloaked figure then turned, walking to a carriage that was nearby. Melody’s father sighed before turning and going back inside. Entreri and Jarlaxle waited until the carriage was out of sight before going to the door of the house, knocking loudly. 

“Jarlaxle! Artemis!” Melody answered the door. Her two sisters came and stood behind her. “Please, come in” The two men entered the small home. It seemed to only have three rooms. “Father is just helping ma go to bed. Do have a seat!” Melody’s older sister was watching them closely, while the youngest girl, Carol if he remembered correctly, watched them with curiosity. 

“Three days, Melody.” Entreri was straight to the point. Melody looked at him with surprise. 

“So soon?” She asked quietly. Jarlaxle nodded. “I just can’t help but think… the girls in the square…” She sat down next to Jarlaxle. He gave her a grim smile. They could only hope that nothing would happen to her. 

“The boy you were dancing with is our main suspect.” Jarlaxle said quietly. Melody sighed. 

“I expected as much. I may only be seventeen but I’m smarter than I look.” Jarlaxle couldn’t conceal the look of shock that came across his face. He and Entreri exchanged glances. It only took a moment to communicate what they were both thinking. How had she known? And why didn’t she say anything. 

“I’m sorry, but what is going on here?” The eldest girl asked. She looked just like Melody, the same black hair and blue eyes. She was looking back and forth between Jarlaxle and Artemis as if she expected one of them to suddenly jump out and kill her. Then it dawned on him as to why. 

“I’m sorry. I forget that people do not see drow often at all. The people in the city have just gotten used to me. I am Jarlaxle Baenre, head of Bregan D’Aerthe. This is my partner, Artemis Entreri.” Jarlaxle tipped his hat to the girl, who gasped at their names and at Jarlaxle’s not-so-subtle bragging. 

“Artemis Entreri and Jarlaxle. As in the ones who took over house Basadoni in Calimport?” She asked, her eyes widening. She grabbed Carol and Melody both, pulling them behind her. “You have no place here. Leave.” She said firmly. Jarlaxle knit is brows together/. How did she know of their adventures in Calimport? “I was on a trip last year to Calimport when you first murdered Pasha Basadoni. It was all anyone talked about. They also whispered of a power beyond what they had seen before. I didn’t believe them, until one night I saw one of you. He murdered the innkeeper in cold blood before dropping a veil of darkness so dark that you feel dead. I was the only one who saw. I set out for home a week later, but a contact informed me of what happened.” She spat. 

“I admit, what happened in Calimport was… messy,” Jarlaxle began. “Not my best work at all! However, you have nothing to fear from us. It is who we hunt that you have to fear.” Melody quickly moved in front of her sister. 

“‘Tis true, Alayna. We don’t have anything to fear from them.” She interjected. 

“And how do you know this?” Alayna asked. Melody looked at Jarlaxle and Entreri. Jarlaxle hesitated for a moment, before slightly shaking his head. The less people that knew about what happened during the ball, the better. If the word got out, then the lord behind this would be able to slip into the shadows and they may never figure out who it is. Melody shook her head at her sister. Alayna looked as if she was going to protest more, until a door opened that Jarlaxle assumed led to the next room opened and their father stepped out. 

“Entreri? Jarlaxle? What are you doing here?” He asked. He looked at the defensive position on Alayna, Melody’s stance against her, and Jarlaxle and Entreri’s seemingly relaxed forms. “Why are you here? Has something happened? The poor man looked equal parts startled and curious. 

“I think you know what happened.” Entreri stated quietly. The man paled a bit, before looking at his daughters. Carol, Alayna, Melody. Please go to your room.” Alayna and Carol went into the room, but not before Alayna shot them one last dirty look. Melody, however, stayed put. “She needs to be here too.” Entreri sighed. 

“He said I had three days! I can’t believe the two of you work for him! But what is-” He looked between the pair and Melody. “No. You cannot have my daughter!” He shouted. Jarlaxle merely shook his head. 

“We don’t work for him. We are here to protect your daughter’s. In three days time, a lord, we don’t know who, will come and collect all three of them. You don’t want to know what will happen if they succeed in this. We talked with Melody about it at the ball last night. We will be here in three days, along with a few of the Agrivar guards. We hope to intercept them before they get to your daughters. Do you have any idea of who this lord is?” Jarlaxle explained. They needed to know who it was. If they didn’t, they didn’t know how prepared to be and where to go if he  _ did _ manage to get the girls, and they would be back at square one. 

“I don’t know who it is. But he seems young, less than twenty.” He still looked suspicious. “I did some work of my own and found out that there are only three lords in Waterdeep who fit the description. Lords Cassalanter, Venteau, and Aikki.” Jarlaxle nodded. Cassalanter was currently highest on their list of suspects. 

“Then we will be out of your hair. Be ready in three days. We will be here, but so will they. Melody, look after your sisters when your father can’t. Stay on high alert. Don’t let anyone sneak up on you.” Entreri said before getting up. “Thank you for your hospitality.” He pulled Jarlaxle up, and Jarlaxle tipped his hat as he let Jarlaxle take him away. They reached their horses shortly after. 

They took off for the city. It looked so small from so far away. Jarlaxle almost didn’t want to got back. To go back to the city was to go back to his problems. If he was being honest, while he normally prefered to face his problems head on, he found that with this one he wanted to avoid it for as long as possible. He was ready for his relationship with Entreri to stabilize again. His relationship with Entreri was the only constant in his life, and he didn’t plan on losing that.

By the time they reached the city gates, it was almost dawn. Jarlaxle hated to admit it, but he was exhausted. Judging by the look on Entreri’s face, he was too. They reached the stable, and Entreri tossed a silver coin to the stableboy to tie their horses up. They didn’t go immediately to their room, however, choosing to linger in the downstairs bar. 

Jarlaxle ordered a small glass of ale for each, and Entreri ordered some roast lamb for both of them. They devoured the food in minutes. They watched as people began to stream in from upstairs, ready for breakfast. They did a small double take at the sight of the pair. They were known for always being around, but never in the bar. Jarlaxle was ready to pass out, but he knew that the day was only just beginning. 

“We must go to Agrivar’s mansion and inform him of our revelations. We will want to have him on our side should anything go wrong.” Jarlaxle said. Entreri just grunted in response. The assassin obviously still wasn’t sleeping well, and staying up all night was more taxing on the human than Jarlaxle would have thought. Yet Entreri offered no complaint. Jarlaxle decided that he would force the assassin to go to bed at a decent hour tonight. 

They walked to the mansion. There were fewer people on the streets ever since the battle three days ago. People were scared, and understandably so. They reached the mansion quickly, and the guards let them in with no issues. It seemed almost as if they were expected. 

“Entreri! Jarlaxle! I am assuming you have an update on our… mutual friend, no?” Agrivar appeared in the doorway of one of the side doors. Jarlaxle nodded, and Agrivar beckoned them to follow him. Jarlaxle pushed the sheathe with the stolen dagger in it to the back so that it would be hidden by his cape. There was no sense in getting caught for it now that they seemed to be in the clear. 

“We have a list of three people whom it might be,” Began Entreri as soon as the door shut behind them. “Cassalanter, Venteau, and Aikki. They are the only one’s young enough that fit their father’s description. They will come for the girls in three days.” Entreri sighed. Jarlaxle knew that Entreri was getting tired of reporting to lord after lord. Perhaps once this was over, they should escape the city. 

“Thank you. I will send a group of four guards to their house that night. I am assuming you will be there as well?” They both nodded. “Excellent.” Agrivar smiled. “Thank you for letting me know about this new information. If you excuse me, I have a few pressing matters to attend to.” He nodded to them both before leading them out of the room, where the guards escorted them out. 

It was a brief but much needed meeting, Jarlaxle realized. There was only one more stop to make on their way back to the inn. They began walking back, before Jarlaxle grabbed Entreri and pulled him a different direction. Entreri gave him a puzzled look, but didn’t complain. Soon, they reached the outer edge of the city. They knocked on the door of the small house. 

Collette opened the door. “Jarlaxle! Artemis!” She shouted, before wrapping her arms around Jarlaxle. Arya quickly came into sight, and their mother soon followed. They were soon inside with a cup of hot tea in their hands. Jarlaxle had to admit that the tea was quite refreshing compared to the ale they were so often drinking. 

“We just stopped to make sure you are okay. We are trying to find who did this to you. We were wondering if you might offer us any clues as to who did this to you?” Jarlaxle explained when their mother asked him why they were there. Arya’s face turned sour, but Collette’s bright expression never dimmed.

“We never met our actual captor, save for one time. He spoke to Anya through a small opening in the door about all the things he was going to do to her. She saw him a few times after that, but we never did.” Arya explained. Jarlaxle nodded. “All I can say is that he sounded young, but uptight.” Jarlaxle nodded again. All the clues pointed towards a younger lord. 

“Thank you,” Entreri said. They stayed for a while to talk to the girls. They talked about what was happening in their lives, Anya was courting a boy again, and Collette was learning how to speak elvish from a neighbor. This surprised Jarlaxle a little bit. The people of Waterdeep didn’t strike him as the kind to give out free lessons on language. 

“Artemis?” Anya asked. The assassin had been very quiet throughout the whole thing. He looked at her, grunting in response. “I want to learn how to fight. Would you,” She looked at Jarlaxle. “Would both of you give me lessons? I never want to feel that helpless again.” She looked almost embarrassed to be asking. Jarlaxle chuckled. 

“Yes. I think we can arrange that.” Artemis looked startled to be asked. Jarlaxle nodded. 

“However, it will have to wait a while. Entreri and I will be leaving Waterdeep for a while, once this mess is all over. We both need to get out of the city, and go on a few adventures of our own again. However, we promise to come back and visit before we do.” Jarlaxle added. Anya nodded. 

“Teach me too!” Collette jumped in. “I’m fourteen. I want to learn as well.” Jarlaxle looked at Entreri. Entreri shrugged, and so Jarlaxle said that of course they would teach her as well. She looked so happy, Jarlaxle smiled softly. “Thank you!” She smiled so widely, Jarlaxle thought her face was going to split in half. 

“We must be going. We want to make it home before nightfall.” Artemis announced, seeming almost sad to go. The group said their goodbyes, the pair promising to come back before they left Waterdeep. They quickly left, walking hurriedly towards the inn. 

They got there just before dusk, going immediately to their room. They went to bed quickly. Neither of them had slept for days. Jarlaxle fell asleep in minutes, harder than he ever had before. 


	7. Chapter 7

When he woke up, the sun was at its peak. He looked over to see Entreri washing his face in the washbasin. He looked around. It looked as though Entreri had been up for a long time. 

“How long was I out?” He asked. Entreri looked over at him.

“A day and a half. But don’t feel bad. I was only up for an hour yesterday.” Entreri chuckled. Jarlaxle laughed halfheartedly. That meant tomorrow was the day. They had one chance at this. Jarlaxle got himself out of bed. 

“I see no sense in doing any other errands today. With any luck tomorrow night is our last one in Waterdeep for a few tendays. As much as I hate to admit it, I do enjoy the city most of the time.” Entreri looked at his partner. Jarlaxle stared back. While he enjoyed it too, he was also looking forward to some freedom. 

“Does this mean we can have some fun today?” Jarlaxle asked. Entreri laughed, before nodding. A little bit of fun before a life or death situation was always good. They got dressed, before going down to the stable and saddling up their horses. They had decided on going for a ride through the countryside. They both knew they needed the fresh air. 

They rode until they got to the edge of a forest. They went onto a small path before they found a clearing with a small pool. They dismounted and tied their horses up before dipping their feet in. The water was cool, but not so cool that it was uncomfortable. They sat in a comfortable silence for a while, and Jarlaxe found that while that was becoming a more common occurrence, it didn’t bother him. Whereas typically the drow tried to fill the silence, it was easier to just sit and be with Entreri. 

“You were surprised to hear that Arya and Collette wanted us to train them.” Jarlaxle didn’t pose it as a question. Entreri sighed, leaning back and resting his head on the ground. He didn’t say anything for a moment.

“I admit I was not expecting it.” Entreri said gruffly.

“The girls are not scared of us the way everyone else is. Not Melody, nor Arya or Collette. They haven’t the faintest idea what things we’ve actually done.” Jarlaxle responded. It was true. When Alayna saw them, her first instinct was fight or flight, simply because she had been in Calimport at the time of the coup on the Basadoni guild. 

“When they find out they will be.” Was Entreri’s quip back. Jalaxle just shook his head at his friend. He looked over at the assassin. His eyes were closed, and was stretched out rather catlike in the sun. He looked rather beautiful like this, Jarlaxle realized. The sunlight hit him just the right way, and he looked more relaxed than Jarlaxle had seen him in a while. He wanted to ask him why, but he knew asking would just send Entreri back into being completely on guard, even if it was just the two of them.

Instead, Jarlaxle sat back and joined Entreri, lying below the sun, their feet dangling in the pool. They sat in silence for a while more as the sun reached its peak. Jarlaxle looked over to see Entreri’s eyes closed. He would have thought him to be asleep, if he didn’t know him so well. Jarlaxle smirked, before poking the assassin in the side. 

The effect was instantaneous. The assassin’s dagger shot out, and would have stuck the drow with it had he not anticipated the move and moved back accordingly. He opened his eyes and glared at Jarlaxle, who was trying his best not to burst into laughter. He wasn’t doing a very good job, however, and let a few chuckles out before Entreri’s glare got too dangerous. 

“What was that?” Entreri growled. Jarlaxle laughed for a moment before responding.

“I poked you in the side. Must I do it again for you to realize what happened?” Jarlaxle quipped. Entreri simply stared, scowling. It seemed to Jarlaxle that the assassin was planning his next move, and he knew he was in trouble at that moment.

In the next, he was suddenly pinned to the ground, trapped between Entreri’s legs and his arms pinned by one of Entreri’s above his head. Jarlaxle barely had time to gulp in fear before the assassin’s free hand was poking him in the side. As much as he hated to admit it, Jarlaxle was quite ticklish, and he found himself writing under Entreri. 

He made a feeble attempt to free himself by sliding up, but Entreri simply squeezed his legs tighter around the drows waist. The laughter was the worst bit! He couldn’t stop laughing, as hard as he tried! All he could do was lie there helplessly as the assassin attacked him. Of course they both knew the mercenary wasn’t really helpless, and could escape if he  _ really  _ wanted to. However Jarlaxle found that although the tickles were torturous, he didn't want to escape. 

“Next time you try,” Entreri panted. He had the upper ground but Jarlaxle certainly put up a fight, even if it was mostly theatrical. “To tickle me, remember this.” Jarlaxle knew that he was enjoying himself, however. The slight grin on Entreri’s face gave it away. After a moment, Entreri let Jarlaxle go, moving off him to sit next to him. Jarlaxle got up, nothing injured except his pride. Entreri’s scowl hadn’t fully returned to his face yet, and Jarlaxle admired him for a moment. 

He had the sudden urge to kiss Entreri again. He knew he shouldn’t, the assassin would probably strangle him. But the urge was there. It doubled when Entreri turned his head slightly to look at him, and the drow had to pinch himself to get his mind to quit. He was so lost in thought, that he didn’t realize Entreri had been saying his name until he grabbed his arm.

“Yes?” Jarlaxle answered. 

“I said are you alright? Your expression changed rather suddenly.” The assassin asked. Jarlaxe simply nodded absentmindedly. He was acutely aware of Entreri’s hand on his arm, and he couldn’t decide if it was slowly inching downward or if that was his imagination. Definitely not, he decided, as Entreri’s hand moved down to his wrist. He looked up into Entreri’s eyes, trying to decipher what was going on inside his mind. 

Entreri never had responded to his declaration. “That doesn’t mean I regret it,” He whispered, barely above breathing. He knew Entreri heard. He simply sat there, waiting for the assassin to do something. He knew, however, that he wouldn’t, save for scowling at him and turning away. Such was the way of Artemis Entreri. 

Which is why it surprised him when Artemis leaned in, slightly, but it was there. Jarlaxle took that as a win, before Entreri’s lips were on his own. 

He didn’t know who closed the gap between them, all he knew was that he was kissing Artemis and that he liked it. No, not like it, loved it. He got onto his knees so that he could pull him closer. Artemis responded by placing his hands on Jarlaxle's waist, and Jarlaxle hummed in contentment. 

Artemis pulled away first. Jarlaxle couldn’t help but be disappointed. Entreri sat back, and Jarlaxle followed suit. They simply stared at each other, wide eyed and breathless for a few beats. Jarlaxle, for the first time in his long life, was speechless. 

He didn’t get the chance to say anything though. Entreri got up, mounted his horse, and left before Jarlaxle could collect his thoughts. He watched Entreri gallop away, and he felt foolish. To think that Entreri would actually want to pursue that kind of relationship with him? Entreri was a loner, or so he claimed, and Jarlaxle had a feeling he was trying his hardest to stick to that. He contemplated his choices. He could either run after Entreri and try and get some answers from the assassin who was likely ready to kill someone at the tiniest slight, or he could wait a while before approaching him.

Jarlaxle didn’t know how long he sat there. If Entreri truly didn’t want anything to happen with Jarlaxle, not only the assassin would surely tell him, but he also wouldn’t have let not one, but two kisses happen. So then why did he run away whenever they did? Perhaps, Jarlaxle mused, it wasn’t about Jarlaxle. Of course Entreri had a bad childhood, no one with a good one turned out the way they did. But maybe it was worse than Jarlaxle had thought.

Jarlaxle found that he didn’t want to go back to the inn as dusk came. His horse was comfortably grazing, it was a long rope he had tied it with. The black Stallion was very well behaved. Which is why it startled Jarlaxle when it began to whiny, even going as far as to rear up slightly. That put Jarlaxle on guard, even more so. He slowly got up, making his way to the horse. He tried to sooth it, but it seemed to grow more restless as time went on. Jarlaxle drew his two daggers, elongating them into swords.

There was a rustle in the brush and he ducked, not a moment too soon. An arrow came streaking out of the brush, flying through where Jarlaxle’s head had meen mere seconds before. He jumped up as four orcs came out into the clearing. Jarlaxle didn’t see one with a bow, and assumed there was a fifth hiding somewhere. The orcs didn’t look too threatening, just angry. He tipped his hat, speaking in orcish.

“What can I do for you, my friends?” He knew the translation was going to be a bit rough, as he knew the language of the orcs found in the underdark, not those of the surface. The orcs snickered among themselves. Another arrow streaked past him into the tree. “I guess we’re doing this the fun way!” Jarlaxle muttered to himself. 

He ran at the closest orc at lightning speed, his swords slashing across the thing’s chest. It sputtered and coughed for a moment before falling. The second orc snarled, saying something about him paying for that. It raised its hammer threateningly, and when Jarlaxle didn’t back down it ran towards him. However, just before it got to him, the thing looked left. Jarlaxle quickly ducked into a roll, coming out behind the one with the hammer. He jumped on top of it, thrusting his sword into the thing’s head. 

The remaining two orcs that he could see didn’t look so confident. Jarlaxle jumped towards the one that tried to backstab him, while shooting daggers from his ring at the other one. A third arrow went flying at him, but Jarlaxle shoved the orc into its path. The arrow embedded itself into the things stomach, and Jarlaxle sliced a sword cleanly through its heart. Four orcs laid dead around him. He looked in the direction all three arrows had come from. 

He narrowed his eyes. There was no stirring in the tree. He waited for a few minutes, making sure the orc was gone before he mounted his horse. It was pitch black by now, and Jarlaxle wasn’t in the mood for any more encounters. He galloped all the way back to the city, and he had to admit, he loved the way the wind felt flying past him. They didn’t have that in Menzoberranzan. 

They didn’t have a lot of things Jarlaxle was coming to appreciate in the surface world. The food was better, the people were much more agreeable, and it was so much warmer if you were in the right place. Jarlaxle found himself thinking that he didn’t ever want to go back! Of course he knew he had to, he knew that Bregan D’Aerthe would not survive very long without him. Kimmuriel didn’t know how to handle house Baenre, or any of the more powerful houses. He sighed as he was let into the city gate. 

He didn’t want to go back to their room. Instead, he opted to find a tavern across from the inn. He sat there quietly, drinking beer after beer. His elven heritage allowed him to not get as drunk as a human, but by dawn he was a little tipsy. He walked across the street to their inn. He walked upstairs, noticing Entreri was in his bed. Not asleep, as he knew the assassin didn’t sleep without him in the room if he could help it. He laughed. Of course the assassin was pretending. They were avoiding each other.

He turned and walked right out of the room. He wanted to drink more, but his instincts told him that to do so would be disastrous for melody and her sisters. He shook his head, trying to clear it. He went downstairs and got a glass of water, trying to sober himself up a little bit. 

He decided to head to the market. There were worse ways to pass a day by. And he knew he just needed to be at Melody’s house by nightfall. 


	8. Chapter 8

Jarlaxle was still avoiding Entreri. He knew Entreri had been looking for him, but he just wanted to be alone. He was riding towards Melody’s house, as the sun began to get lower in the sky. As he neared, he heard a rider approaching him, but he ignored them. He assumed it was Entreri. 

He assumed right. Entreri pulled up on his large brown stallion, glaring at Jarlaxle. Jarlaxle simply sped up his horse. He wasn’t in the mood to talk to the assassin. Emotions could wait until Melody was safe. 

“Jarlaxle. Where were you today?” Entreri asked. Jarlaxle sighed.

“That is my business. I came in this morning and when you failed to acknowledge me, I left. It was obvious what happened in the clearing, and it  _ won’t  _ be happening again.” He stressed the word won’t. He was trying to convince himself as much as Entreri. 

“Jarlaxle, I-” Entreri began before Jarlaxle cut him off.

“I don’t have time for this, Entreri.” He looked stunned at Jarlaxle’s use of his last name. Jarlaxle had never called him that, in fact, he was the only one allowed to call him Artemis on a regular basis without being gutted. Jarlaxle squeezed his thighs and his horse raised it’s speed to a gallop. Entreri did not follow suit.

Jarlaxle knew he was being overdramatic. He knew he shouldn’t act like this, but he was hurt. Once again, if Entreri had rejected him, he would have gotten over it. But Entreri hadn’t. He just got up and left. And Jarlaxle didn’t know how much of that he could handle. If every time they had an argument or something happened between them Entreri left, then… 

He didn’t finish the thought. He was getting ahead of himself. Maybe there was more to the story. Entreri had never left before. Not when the Crystal Shard took control of him, not when he had a breakdown after the fight in the square. So why did he have to start now? 

He arrived at Melody’s house within minutes. He tied his horse to a tree out of sight and earshot before he crouched behind a few bushes in front. He nodded at four men that were coming up to him, and they all hid at various spots around the small home. He saw Melody appear in a window. She didn’t see him, which he supposed was good. As she turned around, he saw that she had a small knife tucked into her boot. At least she wouldn’t be helpless. 

A carriage was making its way towards the small house. It was smaller than the one he had seen the last time he was there, but it was still showy. As it drew near, he saw that there were eight shadows inside it, plus the driver on the outside. Nine men, he decided, but the driver won’t give them much trouble. He was a halfling who bore no weapons. Jarlaxle knew halflings could be fierce when threatened, but as long as they weren’t personally they wouldn’t get in a fight. Jarlaxle smirked. 

A man got out of the carriage. He looked to be about the same size as the boy at the ball. When he stepped into the light of the window, Jarlaxle saw who it was. Cassalanter. He was going to enjoy gutting this one. Cassalanter went inside. Jarlaxle waited a few moments, until the door opened again. Melody and her sisters were being escorted out. Melody didn’t dare look at Jarlaxle, and for that he was glad. 

He crept out of his hiding spot before slashing his dagger across the nearest man’s throat. He dropped him silently, dragging the body quickly out of sight. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Agrivar’s men each do the same, and Carol was free. She whimpered. The other two guards turned around only to find Jarlaxle waiting, a dagger in each hand. One look to his left told him that Entreri was battling Cassalanter. 

He elongated his daggers into swords and slashed at the guards. They dropped Melody and Alayna. Jarlaxle quickly realized that the two guards were no ordinary sellswords. They were good. He parried both attempts to stab him, crossing his swords in the typical drow x parry. He twisted and turned, finally getting a hit on one of the men. His sword cut a gash into the mans ribcage, but he didn’t fall. The man advanced on him, and Jarlaxle wasn’t paying attention, tripped backwards. He knew he was in trouble. 

Until he saw the tip of a blade come through the man's throat, giving him just enough time to turn and gut the last man. He fought with bim for only a moment, his arms moving so fast they were almost a blur before he fell. He turned to thank his savior.

Melody stood there, dagger in hand. She looked a little bit shocked. She shook her head, before reaching her hand out, helping Jarlaxle up. He thanked her, leading her towards Alayna. He looked around. Carol was nowhere to be found. Neither were Agrivar’s guards. The carriage was moving slowly away. As he looked over at Entreri and Cassalanter, Cassalanter was smirking, though Entreri’s dagger was pointed at his throat. 

“Did you ever stop to think that nothing goes on in this city without Kyriani Agrivar knowing about it?” Cassalanter snarled. “She’s gone. You’ll never get her back. As soon as the carriage makes it past the city gates, you won’t be able to do anything about it!” Cassalanter looked as if he was about to start laughing. Jarlaxle kicked Cassalanter, knocking him out cold. 

“Protect them.” He told Melody as she began to cry. He gestured to Alayna and her father. “I’ll be back soon.” He ignored Entreri’s protests and swung up onto his stallion. His horse reacted immediately and they took off at a full gallop after the carriage. It was only four men, he thought. No matter how much of an advantage they had. 

Jarlaxle was catching up to the carriage quickly. He pulled one of his many wands out of his bag of holding, and shot it at the carriage. He missed, however, and the ice blasted into a tree. Snarling, he realized he was too close to try again, and he knew he couldn’t risk setting the carriage on fire with Carol inside. He pulled up so he was riding next to the carriage. 

“You’re going to have to trust me on this one, boy.” He whispered to the stallion. He hooked his leg above the stirrup and twisted himself so that he was almost all the way off of the horse, before squeezing slightly, urging it to go faster. As they passed by the horses pulling the carriage, he sliced their legs. Not off, for he had no love of hurting animals, but enough that they slowed down. 

Jarlaxle twisted himself back upright, before unhooking his legs from the stirrups entirely. He urged his horse to keep pace with the carriage before jumping, gripping the door with both hands. His stallion whinied, but kept up pace. He wretched the door open, and before the guards could process anything, he grabbed Carol. She was thankfully unbound. He lifted her over, and she had enough wits left to grab onto the reins of the horse, kicking her feet until she was seated atop the steed. 

“Go home!” Jarlaxle shouted, before swinging himself inside the carriage. He could feel the carriage slowing down. His trick with the horses must have worked. Agrivar’s guards proved to be a bigger challenge than all of Cassalanter's. It seemed that this was planned. Agrivar was never going to help them take down Cassalanter because to take down Cassalanter was to take down his front. 

He shrunk his swords back into daggers, it would be impossible to fight with them in such a small space. He parried every attack, but with four against one he wasn’t able to take the offense. He kicked out, hitting one of the guards in the knee. He sank to the floor and Jarlaxle kneed him in the face. He wasn’t dead, but he was down for the moment. 

He managed to cut another guard, slashing him across the cheek. He heard a pair of gates open. They were within the city. Jarlaxle knew he was in for a struggle now. He fought harder. He wasn’t going to die like this! He wasn’t even 400 yet! 

He snarled, bringing his dagger down across another guard's face. He cried out, stumbling back. The slash had come across his eye, and he likely would never be able to see from that eye again. The thought brought a smile to his lips. The remaining two guards fought together in perfect harmony. They almost reminded him of Entreri and himself. 

Almost. 

He stabbed the one closest to him, twisting the dagger to ensure that he was dead. The remaining guard paused, and so did Jarlaxle. 

“You killed him.” The guard looked so shocked. Until the guard took off the helmet, revealing a woman with auburn hair and blue eyes. There was a spark in them, and she looked angrier than he had ever seen a guard of a lord. “YOU KILLED HIM!” She screamed, tears streaming down her face. She brought her sword up and swung at Jarlaxle with everything she had. He barely dodged. 

He parried every move, but he realized his refusal to let her score a hit only enraged her more. Blood pounded in his ears as he realized the guard he hadn’t killed yet was stirring. If he didn’t end this soon, he would be in big trouble. 

The carriage lurched to a stop, throwing the woman off balance. Agrivar opened the door. He looked shocked to see Jarlaxle there, and immediately stepped back, barking for more guards. And not a moment too soon. He missed Jarlaxle’s slash by an inch. The woman shoved him out of the carriage, and he knew he was in trouble.   
He shot dagger after dagger out of his bracers. Some of them hit, dropping guards like flies. Some of them didn’t, leaving Jarlaxle to elongate two of them into swords and attempt to fight his way out of this. He noticed Agrivar, standing on the steps leading up to his home watching. He looked too amused. 

Jarlaxle continued to fight. He wasn’t going to die here. This wasn’t how it ended for him. Parry after parry, hit after hit. He took more than he hit. He turned, running and jumping atop the carriage. From there he continued to shoot the daggers, wishing that less of them were illusions. He remembered something he said to Entreri long ago.

“An illusion can kill you if you believe it to be real.” he had said. As he kept firing the daggers, he thought of Entreri’s response.

“The real thing can kill you, whether you believe in it or not.” Entreri always looked at things so black and white. Or he had, until these past few months. Jarlaxle watched as guards brought out their crossbows, aiming at him. He ducked just as Agrivar yelled at them to fire. He still had some fight left in him. 

The bolts flew above him, one skimming the top of his hat. He realized he still had one more dagger, and he couldn’t afford to let Agrivar take it. He slid down the back of the carriage, removing the obsidian dagger and placing it inside his bag of holding. He willed the bag to act as a normal bag to anyone but him, just holding some of his excess jewelry. 

His eyes flashed as more guards came around the carriage. He knew he was outnumbered, and lucky to have even survived this long. He snarled at the guards. He used his innate powers to levitate, just before he cloaked them all in darkness. He shot the daggers out, each one hitting its mark. The guards were all making too much noise due to being startled. 

He dropped back atop the carriage. He had killed a good thirty men, but he realized there were much more. He turned around, only to be met with a punch to the face. 

Everything went cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm cruel ;)


	9. Chapter 9

“Jarlaxle,” Entreri sighed. “You can’t eat all of the lamb! It’s both of our favorites, not just yours!” He looked over to see Entreri smiling exasperatingly at him. He shook his head, trying to clear out his thoughts. 

The last thing he remembered, he was losing a battle on the front lawn of the Agrivar mansion. He stood up, his legs unsteady. He felt unusually cold. That’s when he noticed the lack of weapons Entreri was holding. There was only a small dagger sheathed at his waist. No Charon's Claw. The dagger wasn’t even Entreri’s coveted vampiric one. 

“Where are your weapons?” He managed to stammer out. Artemis merely looked shocked.

“Are you alright, Jarlaxle? You look flushed.” Artemis placed the back of his hand on Jarlaxle’s forehead. “You’re burning up! I told you not to go outside in the rain yesterday, you idiot!” Entreri put some ice in a glass and held it to Jarlaxle’s face. “Is that better?” The assassin asked softly. Jarlaxle simply nodded. He didn’t quite know how to respond. “Hold it there, yeah? I’ll go see if we have any tea left.” Artemis got up, kissing Jarlaxle softly on the cheek. 

Jarlaxle nearly jumped out of his skin. The Artemis he knew would never do something so… domestic! Least of all to him! Jarlaxle leaned back in the chair. He obviously wasn’t dead. If he was dead the Entreir wouldn’t be here. But then where was he?

No one wakes up sitting in a chair, seemingly eating lamb chops with their best friend after being captured by a lord. This had to be some sort of sick trick. Entreri walked into the room again, holding a cup of tea. 

“Artemis! Are you all right? They had to have done something to you!” Jarlaxle rambled. What else could explain the way Artemis was acting! This wasn’t Artemis. Artemis was rough, he didn’t act like this. His Abbil would never treat anyone like this, though Jarlaxle knew if he did he would be the most likely candidate. Which was exactly how he knew it wasn’t him. “If you’re a shapeshifter I swear I’ll kill you!” 

He went to draw his daggers, only to find that there were none. He was on the verge of panic. Artemis held up his hands as if in surrender. 

“Jarlaxle. You need to lay down. You’re obviously sick. I’m worried about you.” Entreri moved closer. Jarlaxle picked a knife up off of the table, brandishing it threateningly. 

“Stay away from me.” He snarled. He turned, running out the only door on his side of the room. It led him outside. They weren’t in Waterdeep. He looked around him. The people mostly looked Thay. He ran down the nearest street. He needed to get back to Waterdeep. Melody and her sisters would be taken again if he didn’t! 

He ran until he found a stable. He grabbed a horse, mounting it. He squeezed it with his thighs and they were off, ignoring the shouts of the stablemaster. All he had to do was clear the city, and he was out. The only problem was, he didn’t know which way to go was. He heard the city guard coming up behind him, shouting for him to dismount. He had enough guards, but he realized he was helpless. 

He rode until he felt something hit the back of his head. His only thought was: I need to get back to Artemis. 

He woke up with a cold splash. He groaned. Every part of his body hurt. He realized with a start that he was tied to a pole. There were about ten women in the room with him, each tied up on their own. Agrivar was in the middle of the room. There was a table filled with potions and syringes. 

“The drow awakens!” Agrivar chuckled darkly. “Did you enjoy your dream, Ilythiiri?” Agrivars use of the drow language shocked him a little bit. “I made sure to give you a good one this time. Tell me, what was it? It was supposed to be your deepest desire, but something you can never achieve. Care to share?” Agrivar smiled darkly. Jarlaxle shook his head.

“Never with you!” He spat. His voice was hoarse. He must have been asleep for a long time. 

“A pity. I guess I’ll have to find out the hard way.” Agrivar took another potion and shoved it down Jarlaxle’s throat. He felt very cold, then very warm, and Agrivar smiled. “A life with the Assassin, yeah? It’s too bad he won’t ever want you that way.” He chuckled darkly. 

“Three years ago it would have been power, correct? Until you met the assassin. At first, simply a connection to the surface world. Until you moved up there yourself and decided you liked him more than your band. Bregan D’Aerthe.” The way Agrivar said it made him shudder. 

“How do you know about that?” Jarlaxle asked. He felt tired. He just wanted to rest, but he knew that to do so would bring Agrivar’s wrath upon him. 

“Rai-Guy used to come here all the time. He hated you from the beginning, but your obsession with the surface world made him more angry than ever. So he came to me, to ask that I keep an eye on your progress. To make sure you didn’t move too far North.” He smiled ruthlessly. 

Jarlaxle stopped listening after that. He let Agrivar talk, but he retreated into his own mind. Surely, that scene that had played out wasn’t his deepest desire! Artemis was- he stopped himself. He didn’t know what Artemis was to him anymore. If they were even friends. Jarlaxle wished he had talked to him on the ride to Melody’s house. Perhaps then he wouldn’t be stuck here, and they would be on their way out of the city by now. 

Jarlaxle could only guess how long he had been there, but he assumed it had been at least two days. Entreri would look for him. Right? Jarlaxle wasn’t so sure. He and Entreri have had worse fights, but never about such a… sensitive topic. 

He thought about one of their first adventures together after destroying the Crystal Shard. They had gone up to lay low in the mountains for a while, trying to find shelter. They were freezing and starving. Until they found a cave, they were on the brink of death. When they found it, the cave they called home for a month was inhabited by three trolls.

Jarlaxle remembered how they killed two, but the last one had Entreri pinned. He remembered how he stepped in and saved him. How Entreri looked at him a little bit differently after that, almost as if he was realizing that Jarlaxle wasn’t just going to let him die. Jarlaxle smiled. What he would do to go back to those days, just him and Entreri holed up in the mountains. No horrible lords, no stupid jobs that they only did to make sure that they had a roof over their head and most importantly, they were alive.

Unlike how Jarlaxle was going to be in a few days. 

“If you’re not going to listen, I suppose I’ll give you worse dreams!” Agrivar suddenly began yelling. He scrambled around, grabbing both a black liquid and a green one. He mixed them together before shoving the awful mixture down his throat. It took all of Jarlaxle’s willpower not to gag.

In only a few moments, he was back in Menzoberranzan. He was in the throne room, Triel sitting on the throne. It only took him a few moments to realize there was a chain around his neck. He didn’t dare make a sound. His calculating eyes scanned the room for any sort of escape, but it was useless. The chain around his neck was heavy and large. Without the proper tools Jarlaxle could never hope to get it off, not to mention the fact that he was tied to the throne. 

He whimpered. Triel looked at him.

“So, the infamous Jarlaxle is scared,” She hissed. She got up, beginning to pace in front of him. “Your band of dogs has abandoned you. Kimmuriel has no plans on trying to get you back. You’re stuck here. Mine.” She smirked. When Jarlaxle didn’t react, she snarled, gripping her snake whip in her hand and lashing him with it. Five times. 

“And your surface pet will never care enough about you to come down here and save you!” She cooed. “Who would ever care about Jarlaxle? You’re weak!” She hit him across the face with her hand. Jarlaxle had to keep reminding himself it was all in his head. All he had to do was sit through it until the effects of the potion wore off. 

But that didn’t make it any less humiliating. Triel spat insults at him, hit him, and whipped him. He gave her just enough of a reaction that she didn’t give him too much, but tried not to listen. It’s only in your mind, he reminded himself. It was the only thing that kept him grounded. Entreri would come soon. Entreri would save him.

It was hard to tell himself that when Triel kept telling him that he was abandoned. 

He once again didn’t know how long he was under the potions effects. All he knew was one moment he was in Menzoberranzan, and the next everything was black. He knew he was asleep, he just couldn’t seem to wake himself up. Eventually, he just accepted the fact that he was never getting out of there. He was to be Agrivar’s bitch until he died. 

When the room finally came back into focus, Agrivar wasn’t there. Jarlaxle let out a breath of release, a moment’s peace was all he needed. He looked around at the girls also tied to poles around him. They looked to all be in between the ages of 13 and 23, though some of them were elven so they were probably much older than that. 

“You shouldn’t tune him out.” One of the girls was awake. Her golden hair was matted and she wore nothing but a torn dress. Her face was dirty and bruised. “If you tune him out, he does that to you. If you listen, at least he only beats you.” Jarlaxle sighed.

“I’d prefer to be elsewhere, if I have any say whatsoever in the matter.” Jarlaxle attempted to joke. It fell flat. As he looked around the room, he noticed many more of the girls were awake than he thought. 

“There has never been another male prisoner,” one of the girls said. “Perhaps he has moved on to other entertainment!” The golden haired girl shot a glare at the one who spoke.

“Shut up, Nerihana. You can’t think like that. All you will get is disappointment.” She sighed. “Unless you’re Collette, Anya, or Arya.” The girl’s face all darkened at their names. “At least they were released from life quickly.” A few of the girls nodded in agreement. 

“Arya and Collette are alive.” Jarlaxle said. All of them turned to him, glaring. A quick glance told him that they were a fierce lot. Broken down, again and again, until there was nothing but bitterness. “I saved them. Well, my partner and I.” He needed to shut up. He was obviously going to get enough abuse as he slept, he didn’t need it as he was awake as well! 

“Of course they got saved,” A girl muttered, rolling her eyes. “Anya was always a little miss perfect. She got tied up low enough that she could sit on the ground.” The other girls snarled in agreement. 

“Anya is dead.” Jarlaxle put in. 

“Good.” was the chorus that rang back at him. He knew right then that he was going to be driven insane, if not by Agrivar, by the girls. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha I'veeee read all of the fanfics about them both here and on fanfiction.net so I need someone to write a super long oneeeee because quarantine is driving me insane!


	10. Chapter 10

Jarlaxe spent a week in that blasted dungeon. Agrivar never let him go more than a few hours without putting him in some nightmare or another. Sometimes they were his own. Sometimes they weren’t. 

Jarlaxle was just waking up from one such dream when he heard distant fighting on one of the upper floors. All of the girls that were around him looked frightened. The Jarlaxle didn’t know how long the fighting lasted before the dungeon door was kicked open. Jarlaxle didn’t even bother to look up. It had to be Agrivar. Maybe if he didn’t look at him, Agrivar would simply ignore him and torture someone else. 

He cringed at the thought. No. That wasn’t him. He had to remind himself. A survivor, yes, but one who wished others to be harmed? Not unless your name is Triel Baenre. He just sighed. Hopefully it would all be over soon. 

“Jarlaxle.” It was Entreri’s voice. A calloused hand cupped his cheek. He tried to fight back, but he was tied too tightly. It wasn’t real. Agrivar would wake him up at any minute and laugh at him. It wasn’t real.

He felt the knots of his bonds slip away, and fell into a pair of strong arms. Briefly, he wondered if he should see who was holding him. He knew it was futile, though. It wasn’t real. He let himself fall limp, deciding it was better that he didn’t see who his ‘savior’ was. He had learned it was best not to get your hopes up. It wasn’t real. 

At some point he fell asleep. When he woke up, he was lying in a bed, the smell of cinnamon and vanilla wafting in from another room. He paused for a moment, unsure of his next move. He had never fallen asleep in any of his dreams. He shook his head, trying to clear it. It wasn’t real. 

Then why was he in a place that he didn’t know? Even when using someone else’s torture, it was always someplace Jarlaxle knew. Jarlaxle cringed as he heard someone entering the room. He looked over to see Melody, a bowl of soup in her hands. She looked shocked for a moment before turning around. 

“He’s awake.” She said to someone he couldn’t see. He froze, unable to move. Who was going to torture him this time? His heart dropped when Entreri appeared in the doorway. He hated Entreri’s torture. It was always the same, the same harsh words, and the same harsh beatings, but it was always the same. 

Instead, he felt a pair of arms wrap around him tightly, pulling him into an embrace. Jarlaxle didn’t know how to react. This had never happened before, in the dreams the one touches he got were lashings and beatings. Was it real? 

He decided he didn’t care. He simply buried his head in Artemis’s shoulder. There would be time to figure this out later. Melody came back in the room. He heard other people chattering throughout the next few rooms, and couldn’t help but wonder where he was. 

“Eat. I know you’re not hungry, but your body needs food.” She held out the bowl of soup for him. Entreri let go of him, and Jarlaxle took the bowl from her, bringing the spoon to his lips and sipping. It was warm, and tasted like something sweet, yet salty at the same time. He ate the entire thing, not realizing how hungry he was. When he finished, Melody walked out, just to be joined by two other girls.

“I knew you would make it. Collette whispered. She climbed onto the bed and flung her arms around Jarlaxle, nearly knocking him back down. “They kept saying you might not make it, but you did! You’re here!” She pulled back, grinning. Arya, gently pulled her sister off of him. He smiled softly at her. He adored Collette, but he was so sore.

“What happened?” He managed to ask. The three of them exchanged a look. 

“You saved Carol. Melody’s younger sister? But you were captured by Agrivar. Jarlaxle, you were down there for a week. We rescued you three days ago.” Arya spoke up. She hugged him lightly. “There is still much more to do. We have a list of other corrupt lords who knew about this, some only turned a blind eye, but others gave Agrivar resources and helped him kidnap. Cassalanter and two other lords from further South are already dead. We have one more on our list who was directly involved. We decided to spare the ones who simply turned a blind eye. Agrivar had a monopoly on the trade coming in. They had to save themselves.” She shrugged. “It’s just the way of the world.” Jarlaxle blinked. So much has happened since that night at Melody’s house. 

“Well then. I guess we had better make a move on the last lord!” Jarlaxle said. “I want to come.” The three of them exchanged a look. “What?” Jarlaxle asked. He was beginning to feel that he was missing something. 

“We leave tomorrow, and you will not be fully recovered. I am going with Melody’s father. The lord has a son only five years in age. His mother is a kind person. We are doing this quietly, and planting a few men within the walls to ensure the son grows up a good man. No more than 2 men are needed.” Entreri sighed. “I’m sorry, Jarlaxle. But you’re not up to full health yet.” Jarlaxle gaped at that. He felt fine! Nothing hurt, he could eat food without feeling awful, and he honestly just wanted to get out of bed. 

“And he doesn’t mean physically.” Melody was back. “You were moaning all sorts of awful things in your sleep. Something about a Triel, and other about Artemis. You sounded in pain. We had a wizard come and look at you. He said you’ve endured a lot of mental trauma.” She sighed, shaking her head. “The other girls there said that they were never given the serums you were. Agrivar himself admitted that they were new and hadn’t been tested yet.” 

Jarlaxle didn’t know how to feel. Happy, of course. The other girls never went through what he did. Scared? He didn’t like not knowing exactly what was coming for him. But most of all, he felt like an idiot. There were so many things he could have done differently. If he had fought just a little bit harder…

“It’s not your fault.” Collette whispered. It was as if she read his mind. 

“We will leave Waterdeep in three days. The wizard said it was probably the best course of action. Collette and Alayna will be making sure that order is back in Waterdeep soon. The people aren’t happy with the news that their beloved lords were so awful.” Entreri stated curtly. Jarlaxle sighed.

“What of you two?” He looked between Melody and Arya. They looked at Entreri, who nodded at them. 

“Well, you two did promise to train me. Melody would like to join us. What better way to learn than to accompany you on your travels for the next year or two?” Arya smiled softly at him. He returned the smile. 

A knock came to the door. Arya and Collette went out after Collette hugged him one last time before little Carol popped into view. She looked even smaller than she did before the whole ordeal. Before, she looked her age, about twelve. She looked older in her eyes, but she carried herself as if she was younger. 

“I wanted to thank you.” She blurted out after a moment of awkward silence. “If it weren’t for you, I’d be dead. Or worse. So thank you.” She paused for a moment, looking as if she was about to cry. 

“What's wrong?” Jarlaxle asked softly. She looked up at him, letting a few tears fall.

“You could have died! I would have been responsible for a good elf’s death all because I’m too small and too stupid to take care of myself!” She burst into tears at that, and Jarlaxle didn’t know how to react. He didn’t know how to react to a lot of things these days. He pulled her into a hug.

“It’s not your fault. I would have gone after them anyways.” She gently pulled away before nodding, looking at Melody before bolting out of the room. Melody looked sadly back at her.   
“She feels guilty. I would too if I was her.” Melody began. “She will be fine in a tenday though. She always bounces back.” Jarlaxle smiled. Entreri had been oddly quiet since people began to come in and out. He looked over to see Entreri biting his lip, as if he wanted to say something but wasn’t quite sure how to. 

“We will leave Waterdeep in three days. From there we will make our way down. We won’t stop in Calimport, it’s too dangerous. We will instead head immediately to Thay. It will be warm there, and I have heard that the people there can be quite welcoming as long as we bring no trouble.” Melody continued, shooting a glance at Jarlaxle. He was no stranger to racism, he found quite a bit of it even when they had first come to Waterdeep. 

“We shall stay in Thay for a few tendays before heading back up towards Luksan. I know you aren’t fond of the place, but Arya and I have always wanted to visit Ten Towns.” Jarlaxle nodded. He could suffer a visit to Luksan for a few days. 

“Then we come back to Waterdeep. Even if it is only to return Melody and Arya to their families.” Entreri added. Entreri was still studying him. Why could the man not just say what was on his mind? Jarlaxle was sick of the games. He lets me kiss him, he runs away, he kisses me, he runs away, and I always follow him; Jarlaxle thought bitterly. Melody, noticing the way the tension of the room went up quickly, excused herself. 

They sat there for a moment, just staring at each other. Jarlaxle realized with a start that Entreri was looking at him the way he looks at his opponents, sizing him up. But they weren’t opponents, were they? Entreri planning to leave Waterdeep with him proved that. Especially the part about potentially leaving again after returning the girls to their homes. 

So then why was he being studied like that. Jarlaxle looked away, his crimson eyes flashing. He felt angry all of a sudden. Not at Entreri, much to his surprise, but at himself. He chased after Carol without informing Entreri of his intentions. He jumped inside the carriage to try and stop it before it got to Agrivar’s mansion. He got himself captured. 

“We have much to discuss.” Entreri sighed. He leaned back in his chair a little bit. Jarlaxle leaned back against the headboard. 

“You still wish to travel with me to Thay.” It wasn’t a question. Jarlaxle knew Entreri wouldn’t leave him for such small reasons. And the fact that he rescued Jarlaxle showed that he wasn’t too angry about him getting himself captured. 

“Of course. Simple mistakes don’t warrant me leaving you.” Entreri smiled softly at him.

“Which actions were mistakes?” Jarlaxle narrowed his eyes, holding Entreri’s stare. Entreri seemed taken aback by the question, remaining silent for a few moments. 

“You ran after Carol without me. I’d say that was a mistake.” Entreri was still staring at him. Jarlaxle supposed he should be happy. He got the answer he was hoping for. But he couldn't help but think about how Entreri had run away. The broken feeling he felt before leaving the ball, and the confusion he felt the day at the pond. 

“I suppose so.” Was all he replied. Melody and Arya chose that moment to reenter the room. They each took a place at the end of his bed. 

“We need to get supplies for the journey. And Melody and I need horses, unless you wish for us to weigh you down.” Arya stated. 

“Where are we going to get the money?” Jarlaxle asked. It wasn’t as if he had the riches of Bregan D’Aerthe behind him anymore. The girls shared a look before giggling. 

“You really think we would take down four lords without looting their treasury?” Melody laughed. “We deserve the compensation. Jarlaxle smirked.

“It seems as if we are rubbing off on you girls.” Melody grinned in response. They helped him out of bed and he found that he could stand just fine, despite the fact that he hadn’t stood in almost two weeks. Perks of being an elf. 

They made their way down to the small stable, and Jarlaxle realized they were at Melody’s. His black stallion was there, and nuzzled him when he approached. 

“I suppose I’ll name you Magnus.” He laughed as he pet it. He didn’t normally name his horses, as they typically got killed in his short experience. “It means mighty.” He heard Melody snort. 

“I’m riding with you, loser.” She laughed, swinging herself up onto Magnus. Jarlaxle rolled his eyes, hopping up in front of her. Artemis and Arya got onto his brown steed, whom Jarlaxle learned was named Celeritas. 

They began riding towards Waterdeep. As they entered the gates, they slowed down in an attempt not to trample anyone. People stared at them. It seemed that tales of their hand in many of the lord’s deaths had gotten out. Jarlaxle smiled. At least now there was less danger.

They purchased two nice mares for Arya and Melody before going and stocking up on rations. Melody and Arya left at that point to get armor and other clothes. Dresses wouldn’t do where they were going. Jarlaxle warned them to keep strictly to leather armor, knowing they needed to match with his and Entreri’s fighting style or things would go badly very quickly. 

They met back up to discuss weapons with the two. Melody smirked at Entreri as she explained that she wanted to try out double scimitars. He just rolled his eyes. It was clear that the two of them had discussed this beforehand. Arya, however, wanted to learn how to use a bow and daggers. 

“I see the way you fling daggers everywhere. I wish to do that without magical aid.” Arya quipped. Jarlaxle laughed at that.

“It takes talent to hit every target!” He chuckled. The four of them shared a laugh before going to the weapons shot. Arya found a poisoned dagger that would only poison those she wishes it too, and a bow that never ran out of ammo as long as there was one arrow in the matching quiver. 

Melody found a single scimitar that burned her opponents, and another that shined when in the presence of goblins. She named them Elgghinn and Noamuth. They paid a handsome sum for the weapons, but they knew that where they were going they would need them. 

The road to Thay was dangerous at best, and to not use the road was suicide. That much Jarlaxle knew. They smiled at the shopkeeper who gave them the weapons. 

“One more stop, my friends.” Jarlaxle stopped them as they began to walk back towards the stables they stored their horses at. He led them down a small alleyway, down a series of twists and turns until they came upon a small store. The girls couldn’t read the sign, but Entreri’s earring allowed him to see almost as well as drow in the dark. The words on the sign he did not know, but he could tell they meant something about magic. 

“What can I get you today, master Jarlaxle?” An old elf, presumably blind hobbled over to them. Jarlaxle smiled widely. 

“Today, my friend, I will need three additional rings of protection. And the necklace we discussed two weeks ago.” Jarlaxle added the last part in a whisper. He smiled as the man reached under the counter and pulled out the rings. He motioned for his companions to pick ones they liked. Jarlaxle’s was a simple gold band with a sapphire in the middle. Arya choose a similar one but with a ruby in it. Melody chose one that was silver, shaped like a snake. It had emerald’s for eyes. Entreri eyed the rings, before settling on one with a simple diamond. Jarlaxle smiled. He then was motioned back by the shopkeeper. 

“I have the necklace. It was very hard to procure.” The man said slyly. 

“I will pay you your gold, don’t worry.” Jarlaxle waved his hand, though he knew the man could not see. He took the necklace, shaped like a skull from the man. He untucked his necklace and held it up next to the new one. The only difference was that their eyes. The new one’s was diamond, and his was sapphire. He chuckled at the coincidence. The necklaces allowed them to heal someone else without draining too much of their own energy using a simple spell. 

He dropped a few hundred gold in the man’s outstretched palm before walking over and draping the necklace around Entreri’s neck. He smiled softly at his partner. Even with two additional members of their party, they would always be partners.

“It will allow you to heal someone other than yourself using a spell that won’t drain much energy. I thought it would promote our newfound love of teamwork. Jarlaxle laughed. 

“I wouldn’t call it a love.” Artemis quipped back. The four companions left the shop. The two girls headed back to their respective homes. They only had three days until they left, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 more chapter to go! I have ideas for the sequel already though, and i'm really excited about it!


	11. Chapter 11

“Keep your head up. It’s going to be obvious where you’re going to attack next if you look directly at the spot first.” Jarlaxle commented. He was sparring with Melody while Entreri took on Arya. “This is for you as well Arya. You need to be in perfect sync with your surroundings, as well as your partner.” They had decided the girls needed to learn to fight together just as well as independently. They were due to leave Waterdeep tomorrow at dawn. 

A single flick of Entreri’s hand told him of his intentions. Jarlaxle and Entreri each did a turn around each other as the swapped partners, Jarlaxle now facing Arya. To her credit, she managed to block his blow in the confusion. Melody was not as lucky. Jarlaxle allowed Arya to get a small hit on him before he rolled low, kicking her legs out from under her. 

Entreri had Melody at swordpoint, and they decided to call it a day. The girls were bruised and bloody. Jarlaxle helped Arya up as Entreri walked away to grab his sword. They were not sparring with their true weapons, as all of them were enchanted and could cause serious harm. Arya helped Melody to her feet.

“Melody, you have improved on your foot placement. You weren’t as easy to knock over. But you still look too much. It is all too obvious where you are going to attempt to strike me next. Arya, your work with the dagger and bow separately is going very well, but you need to figure out when to use each weapon. Knowing how to swap weapons during a fight is essential, especially if you were to be disarmed.” Entreri stated in a matter of fact tone. 

“But you are improving,” Jarlaxle interjected. “It has only been two days, and I am confident neither of you will be killed immediately in a fight.” He never said they would survive either though. The girls did have true talent. They chose their weapons well. Although Jarlaxle did notice Entreri fought a little bit harder against Melody. He never would truly be over the fights with Do’Urden. 

The thought made Jarlaxle smile. Of all the things the assassin was passionate about, it was his ability to be the best of the best. He and Entreri were still on relatively thin ice, however. He still avoided being in the same room as Jarlaxle alone. Jarlaxle decided he didn’t care, however. Entreri would come to him when he was ready. 

“We leave at dawn. Meet us at the southern gate. If you aren’t there, we will leave you.” Entreri glared at the girls. Jarlaxle had to stop himself from laughing out loud. Entreri had too much of a soft spot for the two girls to leave them behind. He winked at Melody as she turned to leave, and she grinned in response. 

“They have come a long way since we first met them.” Jarlaxle remarked.

“That’s true. Both in bravery and skill.” Entreri replied. “Would you care to go get some dinner? I’m starving.” Jarlaxle nodded. He too was hungry. They went into their inn for the last night, each of them ordering the roast beef. They had agreed that it was the best thing they served. 

“And two glasses of your strongest beer!” He called after the small girl serving them. She gave a thumbs up in response. He laughed. “Tonight, my friend, we get tipsy.” The girl came back with their beers, and they both took large drinks. They began the night talking about Arya and Melody, then Agrivar. Four beers in, Artemis began to push for what he saw in the dungeon. He never did tell him all of what happened. 

“I’ve told you. Just scenes from my past that warped themselves into what I fear now.” Was all he would say. But as the sixth beer came, Jarlaxle had finally had enough. 

“There were too many to remember, Artemis! But the one I remember most was us.” He leaned back in his chair. Artemis didn’t say anything. “I was quite shocked that you picked to go to Thay, seeing as that’s where we were in my dream. Because what I saw was us being happy. Which is precisely how I figured out that it wasn’t real. We were too…  _ domestic.”  _ Jarlaxle rolled his eyes. 

“Then there were the ones with Triel. She would whip me and assault me in every way she possibly could. She would scream that I am the very thing that I have worked my whole life not to be. Worthless.” He glared at Artemis. “Which is the risk of staying with you. You, and admittedly now Melody and Arya and their families, are the only people whom I have worth to now.” He needed to shut up. Maybe six drinks was a little bit excessive. He noticed Artemis only had three, but humans also didn’t have the alcohol tolerance that elves did. 

“And that's just it, isn’t it? The only person I truly wanted the approval of was angry with me. I made it worse just that night. So when you didn’t show up within a few days, I thought you had abandoned me. I was worthless.” He felt tears coming to his eyes. Damnit. He didn’t cry. He hadn’t cried in 200 years. He wasn’t about to start now. He shook his head. He had already said too much. He waited quietly for Entreri to respond. 

Entreri sat there for a few minutes, clearly trying to process everything. Even in Jarlaxle’s intoxicated state, he knew he had dumped a lot of information on Entreri at once. And at the same time, admitted something he was scared of. 

“I didn’t abandon you.” Entreri began quietly. “I wanted to go after you immediately. I did. But Melody pointed out that you were long gone before we were done with Cassalanter. And walking into the Agrivar mansion with no plan is a suicide. We both know that.” He paused. Jarlaxle was careful to keep his face blank until the end. He knew if he reacted, Entreri would only tell him what he thought Jarlaxle wanted to hear.

“I’m no use to you dead. So we waited until there was an opening.” Entreri got quiet. “I missed you.” He whispered. Jarlaxle couldn’t help but be taken by surprise. He wasn’t expecting such an admission. Entreri was never that blunt. He looked down, not saying anything. 

“I wanted to be mad at you for everything that happened. I wanted it so badly. For how you reacted, for how you-” He swallowed nervously. “Kissed me. And then I wanted to be mad at you for taking off without me. But I found after a day or two that I shouldn’t be mad at you. I should have been mad at myself.” Jarlaxle narrowed his eyes slightly. He couldn’t tell what Entreri was getting at. 

“I reacted wrongly. Both times, I let it happen then ran away without a word. Because I was scared.” Entreri sighed. Jarlaxle didn’t know what to do. Entreri never admitted any sort of weakness. “I took past experiences and let them influence my actions. I didn’t have a clear head. I’m sorry. I wish I had been able to get my actual feelings across to you.” 

Jarlaxle paused. Actual feelings? He felt something stir in his chest, but as usual he pushed it back down. He couldn’t let his emotions take control of him, not now. 

“And what are your true feelings?” He let the question hang in the air. Entreri’s cheeks flushed a little bit, and he leaned forward in his chair. He looked uncomfortable. Entreri tended to look uncomfortable whenever they talked about anything remotely personal, so it’s not like this was out of the ordinary. 

“You know you are… special to me,” Entreri began. Jarlaxle nodded. Entreri sighed before continuing. “I- hold you in a higher regard than other people. I trust you.” He put simply. “But that is not all. I’ve… I’ve never felt like this.” Entreri licked his lips. He looked down at his lap for a few moments. “It scared me. That is why I ran. And while I know it is no excuse, you also must understand that I- we- have to be careful. To get attached is to be dead in my experience.” 

Jarlaxle inhaled sharply at those words. He knew what Entreri was getting at, and shockingly enough, he didn’t know what to say. He knew how he felt. The assassin made him happier than he’d ever been. He was the first person that Jarlaxle cared for and wanted to protect simply because he enjoyed their company. 

“I understand.” Jarlaxle exhaled, letting out a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding. Entreri looked up quickly, as if shocked that it was so easy for Jarlaxle to understand him. Jarlaxle smiled softly at his partner. “I feel similarly to you. It is difficult, especially in our line of work to get attached. But you know what I have found is more dangerous than attachment?” Entreri shook his head.

“Miscommunication.” Was all he said. Entreri looked at his lap again. He knew he had made a mistake in running, Jarlaxle realized, as soon as he did it. No wonder he was so torn up at this moment. He probably didn’t even know if Jarlaxle was alive for a week, and for the coming days after he was found, he might not have known if he was even going to make it. 

“I’m sorry.” Was all Entreri said. Jarlaxle reached across the table and grabbed his hand. Entreri looked up sharply, a scowl on his face, before relaxing his features a little bit. Jarlaxle knew how risky it was to make that move in public, but he wanted to get his point across.

“Khal Abbil.” He muttered, moving his thumb back and forth on Entreri’s palm. Entreri looked puzzled at the addition to the nickname Jarlaxle had called him. “It means ‘my trusted comrade’. It is the closest thing to a friend a drow can have, but most commonly used among males.” Entreri nodded, finally clasping his hand in Jarlaxle’s. 

They quickly moved from the tavern to their room. Jarlaxle didn’t know how to act, he wasn’t sure about anything when it came to Entreri anymore. So he just slid under the blankets of his bed wordlessly, Entreri doing the same in his own bed. 

“Khal Abbil,” He heard Entreri whisper under his breath. Jarlaxle smiled, before drifting off to sleep. For the first time since Agrivar’s mansion, he didn’t have any nightmares. 

He woke up just before dawn. He quickly roused Entreri and they wordlessly packed all of their things up. The only thing left behind was the invitation to Agrivar’s ball. Entreri ripped it in half and threw it into the fire before they put it out. As Entreri stomped on the logs, Jarlaxle wrote a short note. 

_ Dearest Collette, _

_ You must keep your mother safe. I have Arya safe with Artemis and I. I apologize for not informing you of the decision for her to come with us, but we knew you would wish to join us too. When we come back, we will train you as promised. I will even teach you my home language if you wish! I’m afraid it won’t be for at least a year, however. By that time, you shall be at least fifteen, perhaps sixteen. Think about which weapons you wish to learn. I promise you that you will get out of Waterdeep one day, whether you go on your own adventure or join us on one of ours. Make no attempt to follow us, for we will be long gone by the time this is sent to you.  _

_ Best wishes, Jarlaxle. _

He showed the note to Entreri, who made a face, declaring it was ‘too sentimental for him’. However, Jarlaxle dropped it off with the owner of the inn along with three gold pieces. The man promised him she would have it within three hours. 

They mounted their horses silently. Magnus let out a whiny as they set off through the streets. It was still dark out. They arrived at the gate just before dawn. Two figures on horses came riding towards them, revealing Arya and Melody. 

“We were worried you two would be late!” Melody joked. She looked much older with her armor on. Her hair was braided up elaborately to keep it out of her face. Arya’s was merely pulled back and tied with a ribbon, leaving some strands in front. Both girls wore smiles on their faces and weapons on their sides. 

Jarlaxle tipped his hat. “Are you ladies ready to find some adventure?” He asked, keeping his tone light but his question was serious. 

“Are you kidding? You two old men will have to fight to keep up with us!” Arya laughed. Jarlaxle smiled. 

“Well in that case, I do believe that we should get going. Do try and keep up!” Entreri smirked before prompting his horse into a gallop. It only took a second for Jarlaxle to follow suit. They raced through the countryside, stopping once as the city left their sights.

“Will you miss it?” Melody asked Arya. Arya shook her head.

“I will miss Collette and mama. But I feel like I can be so much more out here than I ever could be in that city.” Melody nodded in agreement. Jarlaxle and Entreri smiled. 

It was time for their next adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's a wrap folks! I will have the sequel starting in 1 week, and I'm super excited! I already have a lot written, but if you guys have any suggestions for what you want in the next book (Or the one after that, I think I have decided that this series will be a trilogy) then just let me know in the comments! Thank you so much for your support, it really means a lot to me and helps keep me motivated.

**Author's Note:**

> Corona Virus quarantine does have me writing at 90 mph! I thought I would try posting some of it! Please lmk what you think!


End file.
